The Forgotten Soul
by Kamikazi15
Summary: Xiaoyu and Jin have been dating for 4 years, and everything is going perfectly. He even proposes to her, then her world comes crashing down as she he leaves her, then she hears about his death. She sits in depression until one day he came to her door.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Soul

**A/N: **Ok, this is my second story, the couple is Xiaoyin. I am so sorry about my dirty mind, guess it comes from the family!

* * *

Prologue:

The cold wind blows against my face as I walk down the snowy road to reach my apartment. As I breathe in and out, little white clouds appear, I giggle because it looks so silly. Soon, my phone rings, I blush as I see who's calling, my boyfriend for 4 years Jin Kazama. My heart immediately starts to beat triple rate, my mind goes into a trance, loads of precious memories. I pick up my cell phone on the second dial tone with an excited tone in my voice.

"Hey baby! How are you?" I greeted

Jin laughs and says "Hey babe, and I'm fine, just missing you as always."

"I just got home, classes were hard today, I accidently fell asleep in one of them." I say

"Xiao... What have I told you about doing that? I love and care about you and your education- I interrupted him

"Yea Jin, I know and I'm sorry for that" I say

"Don't apologize, just don't do it again." He says

"What are you my boyfriend or my mother?" I ask

"You're boyfriend."

"Act like it."

"Ok." Soon, I hear the other line click off.

"Hello? Jin? Are you there?" I ask

"Yep." He says

I turn around to find Jin sitting in the chair in my room, wearing long black pants and staring at me very sensually. In turn, I was only wearing my white tank in which showed everything even my bra. I wasn't embarrassed because it wasn't his first time seeing me like this, he saw more of me. I notice the trickles of sweat that rolled down Jin's neck all the way to his chest mid line and it triggered that he went to the dojo without me. I didn't care about that, how he was staring at me really turned me on.

_God, if he keeps looking at me like that, I'm going to have a orgasm right now._ I thought to myself

I lick my lips just to hide my actual feelings, and by the way he's looking, he's been waiting for a while for me, just as I was for him.

"So? You're going to kiss me or what?" He asks

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that." I respond

I climb on top of him and wraps my arms around him and look at him with my dark brown eyes, and he presses his sweet lips against mine and our lips make a show of their own. Then, I feel his tongue gently caress mine sparks fly up my spine with the sensation of his touch. He then picks me up and pins me on the wall with my legs wrapped around him as if I was hanging on for dear life. I run my fingers through his jet black hair, he then kisses my neck and little moans escape my mouth. I feel his muscular hands run up my bare back of my tank top, when he does the sparks become more vicious, in the end, he snaps my bra and takes off my tank top exposing my breasts. He then carries me towards the bed and then caress my already aroused breasts, the moans return but this time they become a little bit louder. He then leaves a trail of kisses from my neck to between my inner thighs. My woman-hood was very wet and moist, then I feel a pleasuring sensation as he sticks his finger inside, I automatically let out a loud moan. He starts slow, then speeding up the process hitting my g-spot everytime. Then, I feel something bigger than fingers enter inside my dark world, I grab hold of the sheets as he enters. It wasn't pain, it was pleasure and I was loving everything. Soon, he starts to move inside the motions speed up as time moves forward. _Slower, Faster, Deeper and Stronger. _My thoughts captivate my mind as we continue, it's as if he could read my every throught, like he knows my body more than me. He knows my every single spot to make me shake and quiver in my boots. Soon, I feel my body jolt like I just was struck by lightning, which automatically means I just met my breaking point, I can't control this feeling, feeling of exploding, I yell his name one final time before surrendering to him. I caress his back while staring into his light-brown eyes, he stares into my dark eyes before he kisses me with passion. We made out for about an hour before falling asleep.

* * *

I was later on awoken by my best friend Miharu, I still noticed Jin was there laying behind me sleeping ever so peacefully.

"Well, looks like you had a good time while I was gone. By the way Ms. Sex Addict, you missed your classes and you have an ass load of homework to do, so I suggest you tell your Romeo to go."

"WHHHHAAAATTTT???!!! I missed all my classes? What time is it?"

"Stop over-reacting, you're perfectly fine, it's only 6:00am you and your boyfriend must've had a great fucking time huh?"

"Shut up." I say as I climb out of the bed nude, Miharu shields her eyes with her hands

"Oh please, like you haven't seen me naked."

"Yea, I have but not in bed with your boyfriend."

"Exactly, my boyfriend you should possibly get one."

"Yea, I'm going to the same place you got yours."

"School?" I ask as I go to the bathroom to take a shower

"Nope, pawn shop."

"That's really low Mi-Mi"

"Hey, who said I was nice?"

I roll my eyes before shoo-ing Miharu to go, then I got into the shower, let the luke-warm water run through my jet black hair. The water sends chills up and down my back, the lathered soap runs down my soaked body, from my cleavage, to my abs down to my sweet womanhood. I turn off the water, grab my pink towel wrap it around my nude body and I then walk out towards my bedroom. I walked over to my closet to find something to wear. My classes start at 2:00pm, so I have plenty of time. I pull out a panda bear tank top and black pajama pants. I drop my towel and get dressed in the closet, then I walk over to my mirror and dry and brush my hair. I noticed that Jin was still sleeping when I was finished, I walked over and sat on my side of the bed and began to study for my exams this afternoon. 3 hours into the studying, I find myself falling asleep because I was so bored. I was awoken some time later, by Jin. I open my eyes slowly before my vision cleared and I saw my angel from heaven.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you forgot you have class today?"

"Huh? What...What time is it?" I say in a very groggy voice

"1:00pm"

"What! Jin! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I say hitting his side

"Well, sorry, I just didn't want to disturb you."

I sigh before saying "It's ok, you didn't know."

I get up from the bed and walk over to my closet and change out of my pajamas and into my regular clothes. A pink shirt with a geisha on it, demin jeans and my pink sandals that showed off my pretty toes. I grab my things and by the time I do this it's about 1:30. I rush out my bedroom and out to the kitchen, I grabbed a piece of toast that Miharu made, I was near the door before Jin came and blocked it.

"Awww c'mon Jin, I gotta go! My class starts in 30 minutes, I have a exam in that class too."

He gives me the stare again

_sigh._ I automatically knew what that meant, I walked over and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. He then takes control and I feel his tongue touch mine. It automatically brought flashbacks of what happened the night before. I had to push away before it went too far. After about 5 minutes, we release and I walk out the door.

Jin walks over to the kitchen table and sits across from a auburn haired, brown eyed Miharu, then smiles and waves. She waves back.

"So, did you and Xiaoyu had a good time last night?"

"Miharu, that's not an appropiate question to ask right now."

Jin walks over to the refrigorator, opens it, grabs a water and begins to drink it.

"So, you and Xiaoyu have been dating for 4 years, ever considered marriage?"

Jin almost chokes on the water before catching his breath and saying "What?"

"Have you and Xiaoyu considered marriage? A simple yes or no question, c'mon Kazama get your head straight."

"No, not that I know of."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Plenty of times, but she's either studying or sleeping when I bring it up. So we decide that we'll get married when we're ready."

"Well are you ready?"

"Kind of. What made you bring this topic up?"

"Welll, you two do things that married couples do and I figured that I'll bring it up because most men don't have the balls to."

"What makes you figure that?"

"Many things."

"What things?"

"For starters, last night and the many nights before. What is that the 200th time you two fucked?"

"Miharu... Don't skip the subject."

"ok, ok, it's like when you two see one another, it's like a 4th of July parade. She's smiling, you're smiling, then the kissing and embracing and then the-

"Ok, I get it Miharu, so what are you saying? I should propose to her?"

"Only if you want to, go by what your heart is saying, if it's says wait, then you wait. If it doesn't then propose."

"What if she won't say yes?"

"Jin? Are you crazy? Why wouldn't she say yes? Do you know how lucky she is to have you? Because I bet if you were single, you'll be a major chick magnet. She loves you very much, possibly a little too much."

"Guess you're right."

"Jin, I know I'm right."

Jin laughs to himself before saying "Not all the time Miharu."

"Oh yea? How so?"

"Remember in High School, when me and Xiaoyu first started dating, it was her birthday and I didn't know what to get her, you told me to get the yellow flowers across the campus. Turns out she hated them and didn't talk to me for the rest of the day."

"Ok, but, you did get laid by her that night."

"Ok, I thank you for that."

"Besides, Xiaoyu thinks I'm right all the time."

"Wrong again."

"What? How?"

"Some things should be left unsaid, Miharu."

"Ok, I'll leave it alone. So, have you decided to propose to Xiaoyu?"

Jin looks at her then looks out the window.

"Jin? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Yea, I heard you."

"Ok, What did I say?"

"Something about a duck."

Miharu gets up and slaps Jin on the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot. I asked did you decide to propose to Xiaoyu?"

"I made that decision a long time ago."

"Oh yea? What is it?"

"Simple, yes."

"Really? Or are you just being an asshole?"

" Of course I'm serious, I've completely fallen for Xiaoyu."

"Ok, that's what I thought you would say. When are you going to do it?"

"As soon as I can."

"Ok, that's today, hurry and get your clothes on."

"Why? Don't you have class?"

"No, I'm finished."

"College?"

"Yep, took online classes."

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Shut up Jin and c'mon." She pulls Jin and pushes him into Xiaoyu's room, but he puts his hands on the doorframe to stop her from pushing him.

"Miharu, where are we going to get the money from?"

"I've got a rich ass cousin he can give us some of his money."

"Ok, that works."

"It better, now get in the room."

They got dressed and left the apartment, went to Miharu's cousin house to get the money for the ring. They went to the biggest ring store they could possibly find. They examined the whole store until Miharu saw the perfect ring. It was 5-carat pure diamond that'll make the richest woman seem poor. They brought the ring and headed back home. They sat their things down on a nearby chair and headed back to the kitchen table.

"Ok, so you know how to propose right?"

"Yep. What kind of man doesn't?"

"Ok, show me."

"Ok."

Jin opened the black ring case and got down on one knee and just as he did this Xiaoyu walks in.

"Jin! What the hell is this? You're marrying Miharu, instead of me? I can't believe you!" I yell while hitting him, I run to my room and shut my door.

"Great Kazama, you ruined that."

"What are you talking about? You told me to do it!"

"You didn't have to do it!"

"Knowing you, if I didn't you'll skin me alive."

"Yea I would, you better go and explain things to Xiaoyu before she kills you."

Jin runs to Xiaoyu's room and knocks on the door.

"No, you're not coming in Jin." I say through the door

"Xiaoyu let me explain."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"C'mon Xiaoyu, would I be the one to marry your best friend? Besides, she's gain weight over the past couple of weeks."

"Hey!" Miharu yells from the kitchen

"Sorry, Miharu."

"That doesn't change anything. What does she have that I don't?"

"She's nothing compared to you Xiaoyu."

"Kazama, keep that up I'm going to hit you where it hurts." Miharu says

"Dammit Miharu be quiet."

"How can you say that she's nothing to you when you just proposed to her?"

"That wasn't for her, I was practicing for when I proposed to you."

"Bullshit."

"No, I'm dead serious."

I open the door slowly but only shows my face to reveal I was crying.

"Really?"

Jin wipes a tear from my face with his finger and caresses my face,

"Really."

"Well, I'm sorry for that Jin."

"It's ok."

I give him a hug, he hugs me back.

"Oh, you don't need to ask me to be your wife Jin, I've already accepted."

He looks at me and the feelings overcome my body again, I feel a tingle feeling in my spine.

He puts the ring on my finger and I immediantly lit up with excitement, so much that I cry tears of joy he looks up and notice me crying.

"Xiao.. what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jin, these are tears of joy not sorrow or sadness. I'm becoming your wife, the person you come to if you need something, your right hand person, the person always by your side."

"You sure are. And you know Xiaoyu? You've always been there for me, even through the rough times that I've had. Even when I would go over the limit, you would still be there and that's why I love you so much. I would lose my life to save yours."

"Jin don't say that, something might happen."

"I know, but it's true, and if it'll happen so be it."

"Awww, you don't have to say that."

"You're right."

"So what do you want to do?" I ask stepping up the him, running my finger down his chest.

Miharu was gone to hang out with her college buddies so it was just me and Jin together by ourselves.

He gives me a sensual smirk before saying "You."

Before I could even respond I found myself sitting on the kitchen counter with my legs wrapped around Jin while he was nibbling on my earlobe then he moved towards my neck kissing it in little spots making my temperature rise I gripped the end of the counter. I love when he does kinky things like that it turns me on alot. Soon, our lips met and intertwined, he kisses me, I kiss him back; it's like clockwork. He then picks me up with his muscular hands, headed back to our room with our lips still together. The flashbacks return from the night before, he lays me gently on the bed. He then slowly unbottons my shirt, takes it off and throws it on the chair. He examines me, his light-brown eyes wander around my fit body it's making me want him really bad. My black bra is later on removed as he continues, he then unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off. Before he goes and attacks my woman-hood, I move my finger left and right to signal him not to do that.

"What's wrong Xiao?"

"Nothing it's just that, it's your turn."

I gently push him back on the pillow where he then closes his eyes. I lay on top of him and kisses his neck just like he did mine. My hands explore his upper-body going over his broad chest, down to his abs. I stop the touching and started to kiss him again, I kissed everywhere I touched. I nibble on his hot spot which was his earlobe, just like mine. I knew that my touch was driving him mad with pleasure, and my senses kicked in telling me that he was ready. I eased my way up his body and whispered in his ear kinky things that he would love to hear. He starts to smile, _Gotcha._ I thought to myself. I whisper in his ear again "My turn, finish what you started."

Moments later I was fully nude and fully aroused again. From the way I'm looking at him, Jin can already figure out that I want him. I feel my legs become separated as well as my woman-hood as he enters inside of me. I feel every inch of him, he starts off slow but speed up as we continue. Our slick bodies move to their own rhythm. I feel his thrust get stronger and my body becomes weaker, as we continue I feel myself surrendering to him, I don't know how long I can hold on. My cheeks turn rose red from how much pleasure I'm feeling, I can't control most of my body, it's like I'm under his spell. My moans become essessively louder so loud that I think I heard my next door neighbor yelling at us. Soon I feel my body melt in satisfaction, our bodies collapse. From there, we just go to sleep in one another's gentle grip.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by Miharu instead of Jin, in fact, Jin wasn't even there.

"Why do you always have the fun when I'm gone Xiaoyu?"

"Huh? What? Where's Jin?"

"I don't know, but he told me to give you this."

She hands me a letter with Jin's handwriting on it, I hesitate before taking it, the letter read:

_Xiaoyu, sorry to leave you in such short notice, but I have a family matter to attend to. Well, it's not exactly family, it's more like destroying my family. I have to get this Devil Gene out of my system somehow, and the only way I know how is to destroy my father and my grandfather. I don't know when I'll come back, so don't wait up for me. I want you to just leave me in the past, because I don't know if I'll make it out alive to see you again. I will always love you and you will always be in my heart. Just keep faith in me and pray for me as I go on this deadly journey. If I do make it out alive, I will come back for you Xiaoyu. _

_ Love Always, Jin_

I just sit on my bed, confused and scared, I'm confused because I don't know whether to be angry at Jin or be sad and I'm scared because I don't know if he'll make it out alive. I then look at the engagement ring on my finger, I take it off and examine it by holding it with my finger and my thumb. I let out a sigh then Miharu looks at me puzzled

"Whats up Xiao, whats on your mind?"

"I don't know if I should stay with him."

"Nonsense, you should if you love him that is, If you don't then take the ring off."

"Of course I love him, he's my everything."

"Welll, in that case stay with him."

"Ok."

* * *

6 months later...

It's been 6 months since I've heard from Jin and I'm getting extremely worried. So worried that I've gone into a long term state of depression, I won't even get out of my room anymore, I just sit and watch television until my eyes fall out their sockets. Today was Saturday, usually I would be hanging out with my friends but that's all different, I'm not leaving until I find out how Jin is, and the only way I know how to do that is by looking at the news considering the fact that his face has been pasted on every story so far. I turn on the television to the news, most of the stories were boring until I saw a picture of Kazuya, Heihachi but no Jin. Immediately, my heart skips beats, I turn the television up louder so I could hear it. The lady news caster says:

_Hello, I come today to give you breaking news, The Iron King Fists fighters Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima have been pronounced dead due to a large explosion in a hidden area called Hon-Maru. As for Jin Kazama he is missing in the woods surrounding the area, it is said that he maybe dead as well due to his injuries. We'll update you as soon as we get further information._

I sit up on the bed, and just stare at the television, soon, I couldn't stare anymore and started crying immediately, the tears burn my eyes as they fall and roll down my cheeks. I start punching the wall until my knuckles started bleeding. Miharu came running into my room.

"Xiaoyu, whats wrong? And why is there a blood stain on the wall?"

I point to the television where the newscaster was still talking about Kazuya, Heihachi and Jin. Miharu runs to me and holds me as I cry on her shoulder, the blood from my knuckles stain her light blue shirt. She caresses my hair while saying

"Xiaoyu, I'm so sorry, I wish I can change this, but there's nothing we can do."

I didn't believe that, I could change this, I knew that Jin wasn't dead because he promised that he would come back to me.

"But, what we can do is go to the hospital and fix your knuckles."

I nodded my head in agreement, even though, I couldn't feel any pain because I was so numb.

We didn't bother changing clothes we immediately go to the hospital, where they bandage my hands and we were sent off back home where I sat and thought.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

It's been almost a month since I heard about Jin's passing, even though I don't believe because they haven't found his body yet. I just pray that everything is all right and that he's not dead. It's been kind of lonesome since I heard about it, Miharu doesn't mention it at all. Speaking of, we're suppose to be heading out tonight but I don't feel like it, I'll start to feel that I'm disobeying Jin's guidelines he gave me. My knuckles have healed rather quickly, only little scars remain of what was my pain and sarrow. The day went by slow and the night crept upon me, Miharu came out of her room and into mine wearing a silky red dress. She looked angrily at me.

"Xiaoyu, why the hell aren't you dress?"

"I don't want to go, you go on and enjoy yourself."

"No, you're going whether you like it or not."

"But I don't want to"

"Oh yes you do, you're not going to get over Jin by sitting on your ass all the time, now get up let's go."

"What if I don't want to get over him."

"You gonna have to one way or another, I did when my mother died."

"Exactly, that's you. This is me we're talking about."

"What do you mean, Xiaoyu?"

"What I mean is that it's not that easy to get over him. He' was my first everything, and I guess you don't understand that."

"Actually, I do, You remember Kyo? From High School?"

"You're boyfriend for like most of the school year?"

"Yep, remember when he passed? I had to let go of him just like you have to for Jin, you may not want to but it's for the best for you."

"Yea, I guess so."

Miharu walks over, sits on the edge of my bed, and caresses my hair, I lay my head on her shoulder. Soon, I feel a tear run down my cheek, I promised myself that I had to stay strong for Jin's sake, but I couldn't it was too hard. As the tear came out it stung my eyes, this burning sensation was the only feeling I had left of what was me and Jin's love and passion for one another. Miharu looks at me and says

"You have to be strong Xiaoyu, no more crying ok?" As she said this the doorbell rung

"I'll get it"

Miharu gets up and runs to the door to see who was there.

"Who is it?"

The anonymous person did not answer

"Umm? Who is it?"

Still the person did not answer

"Dammit! Who is it?! Miharu yells as she yanks the door open, to her surprise it was Jin

He stands before Miharu as if he was there a couple of minutes ago

"Uhhh... Jin? What in the hell?"

"Can I come in?" Jin asks as he tries to walk in

Miharu moves to the same momentum as Jin "No you can't"

"Is there anything wrong Miharu?" I say from the room

"No Xiaoyu, go back to bed."

"But I wasn't going to bed."

"I suggest you do."

"Why?"

"Don't start a conversation with me! I said go to bed!"

"You're not my mother Miharu!"

"Ok, just stay in the room!"

"Sooo am I coming in or not?" Jin asks

"No, just stay out here." Miharu says as she shuts the door in Jin's face and walks toward's my room

"I thought I heard Jin's voice outside."

"Exactly, you thought you did, now go to bed, you have classes to go to in the morning."

"Actually, it's afternoon, and Miharu what's wrong? You're acting as if you saw a ghost."

"Huh? No, there's nothing wrong Xiaoyu."

"Then why do you keep looking at the door?"

"Huh? What door?"

I look at Miharu in a very suspicious tone

"You're hiding something from me!" I yell as I get up from the bed

"What? Xiaoyu I would never lie to you."

"Yes you are, you're doing it right now, if you tell me what's going on then I possibly won't be so mad at you later on."

"I can't."

I shrug my shoulders while saying "Ok, guess I have to find out myself"

Miharu runs toward my bedroom door, blocking it.

"Miharu, get out of my way!" I yell as I push her with full force, in turn causes her to loose her balance and falls

I'm close to the doorknob but then I feel Miharu slamming me to the ground, pinning me.

"No! You are not to touch that doorknob!"

"Stop acting like my mother, Miharu!" I yell as I push her off of me and head for the door

My palms start to sweat as it inches to the round figure, once my grip was on it, I turned it ever so slowly as if my death trap is on the other side that awaits me. I open the door and my heart is racing and then skips a beat as I saw Jin's face.

"Hello Xiao, long time no see."

I couldn't say anything all I could do was look.

"Xiao? Are you ok?"

Just looking at his face brings back all of the flash-backs of the heated moments we used to have, I was excited, happy but at the same time confused. His hand waving in front of my face brought me back to my senses.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine Jin."

Oh how it felt good to say his name again after all this time.

"So, can I come in now?"

"Uhhh, sure, why not?" I move out the way so that he could come in, as he walked passed, his scent tickled my nose and sent my heart racing again. But, something didn't seem right.

_How do you know that this is the real Jin and not some intruder? How do you know he's not playing with your heart?_

A load of questions run through my mind and all of them needed answers. I shut the door behind me, then locking it. Miharu was up from the floor, she smoothed her dress out and prepared for her friends to come. Jin was sitting on the sofa looking at the different magazines we had out. I sat at the chair across from him and crossed my legs. After about 15 mins, Miharu left with her friends to go hang out, it was just me and Jin, just like old times except without those heated moments.

I just sit and stare at him, he notices and puts the magazine down and asks

"Is there something bothering you Xiaoyu?"

"Kinda."

"Tell me."

"It's going to be hard."

"Nothing is too hard for you."

I sigh before saying "You remember the explosion at the Hon-Maru 7 months back?"

"Yep, sure do."

"Well, the newscasters said that you, your father and Heihachi were all dead, and I'm trying to piece this puzzle together. They're dead, but you're not, Why is that?"

"So what are you saying? I should be dead?"

"No! Not that at all, I'm just saying, why did it take you so long to come back to me?"

Jin sighs before saying "The explosion killed Kazuya and Heihachi on impact, but I managed to escape but later on collasped from my injuries, where I was later held captive by G-Corporations, they were using me as their little puppet for 7 months, but then it all turned out well because I no longer have the Devil Gene anymore."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's good."

"Yea."

"But one thing still lingers in my mind Jin."

"What's that?"

"How did you know that we moved?"

"Miharu told me before I left."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence capes over, soon, Jin starts to notice the scars on my knuckles

"Xiao?"

"Yes Jin?"

"What happened to your knuckles?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Xiao, tell me."

I sigh "Ok, when I heard about your passing, I went into a stage where I didn't know what was happening, I felt as if my world was crumbling and there was no way to stop it. So, I took all my feelings and took them out on my wall. Luckily, the blood stain isn't there anymore."

"Now, what in the hell made you do that?"

"I don't know, I just felt like....like taking my energy out on something other than a human, I guess."

"There has to be more to it. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's just that after all we've been through for all those years, it was gone to waste and I didn't want to believe that. You were my everything, lover, boyfriend, Hell my fiancee' at that and to have that all thrown away really put a toll on me."

"That's not a surprise."

I smile before saying "Remember that shirt you left here?"

"You mean the blue one?"

"Yep, I wore it, just so that I knew you were still there with me."

He laughs before saying "Are you serious?"

"Yep, so now it smells like me instead of you!"

Yet another silence moment until I decided to break the ice by saying

"You know Jin, I've really missed you."

"Yea?"

"I mean of course! What woman wouldn't miss her fiancee'?"

"I can name a few."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm just playing Xiao, I don't know any woman like that."

One final silence, this time Jin notices the engagement ring on my finger still.

"So, I see you kept the engagement ring I gave you."

"Yea, why not? I still love you, so I'm going to keep wearing this ring. Where's yours?"

"It's still there, exactly where I left it; on my ring finger just as yours."

"Hey Jin?"

"Yea?"

"Are we still dating possibly still engaged even though the fact that you were possibly dead?"

"Yes, we always were even though I was held captive and yes almost died."

"Then, how come you're not making any moves on me like you used to? And wait, how do I know that you're my Jin? You could possibly be a intruder disquised as Jin?"

"Whoa, where is this coming from Xiaoyu?"

"My mind, now answer!"

"Xiaoyu, it's me, you know it is."

"How do I know?"

"Because, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't I the Jin that knows your every hotspot to make you quiver in your skin? Maybe, maybe not but I damn sure know that I am possibly the only Jin in the whole world that knows that. Am I wrong?"

"No. But, you're still not convincing enough."

Jin walks up to me and asks

"You want me to show you how convincing I can really be?"

In my mind, I knew it was my Jin, I just wanted to see what he would do, he did exactly what I thought he was.

As he walks up to me the tingleing feeling comes up my spine like it never did before, our eyes met, I almost shedded a tear because I waited for him for so long and he finally came back to me. We stare at one another, for just a little until the feelings crept over again, he kisses me, the flashbacks start to return to my thoughts, my temperature rises completely, i feel myself melting away; I can't help this feeling. I feel his muscular hands explore my body, his touch sent waves flowing through my system. He had the softest touch imaginable and it drove me crazy, this was the touch that I had longed for so long. We were so caught up in the moment that we fell back onto the couch, we didn't care, in fact we still continued, our kisses became deeper, stronger as we continued, I feel his hands glide up my bare back unlashing my bra, then slid it through my shirt and tossing it away. Then, carefully I took off my shirt exsposing my upper body towards him, it didn't take long before I was fully exposed and was ready for action. He pulled me towards him, spreaded my legs and prepared to enter my world. He entered slowly, I felt nothing but pain, I clinched my eyes to the pain, he notices and asks "Xiao? I'm not hurting you am I?" "No." I lie. He smiles and leans to kiss me, then he starts to move, I feel every inch, at first it started to hurt, but as we continued so did the pleasure. Flashbacks refill my mind of what our love was about. He moves faster as we progress, my pleasure meter continues to grow until I feel my limit come over, I scream out his name before collapsing onto him. We cuddle up with one another for about 30 minutes, before going to bed. I feel his warm hands wrap around my waist and his head rest on my inner neck, I kiss his forehead, he goes to sleep in a short time period, while I stay up. There was something I was forgetting but I didn't know what it was. I decide to put it aside and went to sleep with my angel, Jin.

* * *

_Next Morning_

I woke up next morning feeling very odd, I woke up with a very bad headache, I noticed that Jin was still there so that was a good thing. I climb out of bed and walk over to the bathroom to take my morning shower to see if that will calm it down. There was no need to change because I was already nude, so I turn the handle to warm, and jump in. I took a shower for about 15 minutes, it kind of brought my headache down, but not alot. I put on my pajamas and walk out of my room. The aroma of coffee fills the hallway so that immediately triggers that Miharu is wide awake. I walk into the kitchen to see Miharu reading the newspaper and drinking her coffee.

"Morning Xiao, how are ya?"

"Not good at all." I respond as I grab the chair across from Miharu

"Why not? You have Jin back what could possibly be the matter?"

"I have a horrible headache."

"Jin didn't drug you or anything right?"

"Now why the hell would he do that?"

"Just saying Xiao, you can't trust certain men these days."

"Well, I can trust Jin."

"Why? Because he knows how to..."

"No, Miharu it's not just because of the sex, it's more than that, we love each other, just like you used to love Kyo."

"Yea, alright, just wait he'll change believe me."

"No he won't."

"Alright, hey Xiaoyu?"

"Yea Miharu?"

"Do you think you could possibly be prego?"

"What the hell is prego?"

"What does it sound like?"

"Like the spaghetti sause thingy."

"No you idiot, it means pregnant."

"WHAT? I can't be, I've been taking my birth control."

"Oh yea? How about when you heard that Jin passed, were you taking them then?"

"Yea of course."

"No you weren't."

"How do you know?"

"There's a cabinate full of untouched birth-contol pills in the bathroom, I don't use them because I'm not as sexually active as you and Jin are. So, they must be yours, Did you pop one yesterday?"

"I can't remember."

"Yes, you can, Did you or did you not take one yesterday before you and Jin had sex? Simple yes or no question.

"I don't know! But, I do know that I'm not pregnant!"

"Ok miss meanie, don't get your panties in a bunch, damn."

"I'm sorry Miharu, but you just gave me something else to worry about."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"If I were you, I would consider a pregancy test."

"No, what if Jin would find out?"

"So? He'll just have to take it like the man he claims he is."

I sigh and put my head in the palm of my hand, Miharu takes my hand in hers and says

"Hey, don't worry about it, besides it's 2 weeks before you officially graduate, once those two weeks are up then you can worry about being pregnant, but until then, worry about your education."

I release my face and look at Miharu and smiles

"Thanks, Mi-Mi."

"No problemo, my best friend."

I get up from the table and prepare to get ready for school.

_Just two more weeks then I'll be able to graduate, then me and Jin can start our family but until then, pregnancy is a huge no-no._ I thought to myself

I walk into my room and walk to my bathroom to grab pain relievers for my headache, so I could concentrate on my finals today. Good thing that after the finals, there's nomore classes, so I don't have to wake up early. I pop both of the pain relievers (one at a time) in my mouth, and swallowed them down with water. I put on my clothes and combed and brushed my hair out. By this time, Jin was wide awake and offered me a drive to school, since he was going back home to his apartment. I accepted his offer, we walked out of my apartment hand in hand and walked to the parking garage. A fancy vehicle stood in front of my eyes, he grabs my things and throws them in the backseat.

"Babe, you don't have to do this, I can always drive my BMW."

"Are you serious? Xiaoyu, I offered you so I'm going to drive you ok?"

"But you do a good job of that anyway."

He laughs and says "You flirtatious thing."

"That's me!"

"So? You ready to go?"

"Yep."

He opens the passenger side door for me

"Thank you Jin."

I hop in the car, he goes on the drivers side, he sticks the key in the ignition and turns it. The purr of the engine is magificant, he pats the gas petal before shifting in 1st gear. I love the sound of a good engine any day, hey who said it was wrong to be a car feen? My mind goes in a trance of thoughts, I stare out the window as we pull up to a stop light, Jin notices and asks

"Xiao? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing Jin."

"Xiao, there's something wrong."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, for starters you keep staring out the window and we're not talking as much, So what's up?"

I sigh "Well, if you must know, I was wondering if you would ever leave me if I ever became pregnant, just like my father did my mother."

He looks at me in a very serious tone "Why of course not Xiao, I'll never leave you even if you do happen to become pregnant, if you do then we'll work through it, just like all the other things."

"Awww, you really mean it?"

"Sure do."

I move across the center of the car to give Jin a kiss, the kiss turned into a make-out session, Jin didn't even notice that the light was green. I release from him and say

"Uh, Jin you know that the light is green right?"

"Huh? What?"

"Jin, turn around."

He looks to the back of the car to see all of the traffic jam

_See! This is why we shouldn't let teenagers drive anymore, with their enlarged hormones and what not! _We heard one driver yell from their car.

"I suggest you put the petal to the metal before you get us killed."

"I agree with that fully."

Jin did what he was told and pushed the petal to the floor, I watched as the speedometer went from 60-90 in a matter of seconds, I didn't mind because I am a speed demon as well! But, what did scare me was that there was police in front of us, I tap Jin's shoulder and say

"Jin, police are up there, slow down."

"I see them Xiao, I know what to do."

He saw a nearby alley and ran through it, the police didn't see it coming and it just so happens that the alley he took lead directly to my college so it was a very wise choice. Jin soon pulls up to my school, and 23 minutes before my classes start, what a record! He notices students walking around campus, he decides to get his hoodie and put it on to hide his identity. I look at him in confusion

"Jin? What are you doing?"

"Hiding my identity."

"Why?"

"So that people won't see me."

"Wow, Jin."

"What?"

"Do you actually think that these students think that you're dead? Because if they do, you know that I'll expose you just like I did the last time."

"Oh, no don't do that. You exposed all my deepest darkest secrets to these students."

"And I will do it again, if you don't walk me inside."

Jin sighs, takes off the hoodie and gets out of the car and walks Xiaoyu inside of the school. Suprisingly enough, noone even mentioned the fact that Jin was assumed dead, everyone said their hi's and hello's and walked off. We walked through the school until we found my class. We stopped two halls down from my class, I nudged his shoulder and ask

"Now was that so hard Jin?"

"Actually, it kinda was."

"How?"

"I'm just playing Xiaoyu."

"I know."

The bell for my first class rings

"Well, that's my cue for my hell day to begin, I'll see you later ok?"

I gave him a hug and a kiss before leaving him, we split away. In school, I couldn't concentrate at all, my mind was going in circles. And I think that the pain relievers were making me drowsy, but I couldn't let all those things distract me, I had an exam to take. After about 3 hours, the test was done and I had positive hopes for it. Only two more periods of testing to go, then home I go. During the last two exams, I felt nauseated, I guess it was from the stress from taking such important tests in one whole day. I went home directly after taking the last exam, instead of Jin picking me up, it was Miharu, Jin was tired so I decided to let him rest at his apartment for the time being. I saw Miharu's car out front as I walked out of the building, when she sees me from her car she waves, I smile sarcastically and wave back, I walk up to the car, then signaled Miharu to pop the trunk, she agreed and popped it so I can put my belongings in it. I walk up to the passenger side door, open it and get inside of the vehicle. Miharu starts the car back up and drives off.

"So, how are ya Xiao?"

"I'm doing okay Miharu, thanks for asking."

"No problem, so how's your head?"

"It feels better thankfully."

"That's good, So how do you feel about the exams?"

"I have high hopes for it, even though I couldn't concentrate."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters my friend worried me about possibly being pregnant." I say to Miharu looking at her very serious.

"I wonder who that can be?"

"Yea, me too; anyways I felt nauseated today and I don't know why and no I'm not pregnant ok Miharu?"

"I wasn't even gonna say that, possibly you had butterflies in your tummy."

"I figured that too, but I guess it's from the stress from the test."

"Or it might be..."

"NO! I'm not pregnant ok?!"

"Alright, but I still want you to take that test."

"No Miharu, I'm not taking a pregnancy test."

"Ok, Xiaoyu I'm not gonna beg you."

"Alright."

The rest of the ride home was quiet, Miharu parked her car in the garage and we took the elevator to our apartment. I still felt kind of nauseated but I didn't make a scene out of it, I decided just a little rest would make things better. So, I threw my things on my chair in my room, changed out of my clothes, layed on my bed and suddently went to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling groggy, good thing there was no class. I was still nauseated, I didn't know what the problem was, until I felt like I had to vomit. I ran to my bathroom, slammed the door behind me and started vomitting. Miharu heard me from her room and ran in to check on me.

"You ok, Xiao?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's possibly something I ate."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, Miharu, thanks."

"Ok, tell me if you do."

"Will do."

After I was done, I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, brushed my teeth and headed back to my room to go back to sleep. When I did, I slept for at least 4 hours before Jin came in to check on me. I woke up to sunlight beaming on his light-brown eyes, it was like looking at heaven.

"Hey Xiao, heard you weren't feeling too well, so I decided to come down."

I rub my eyes before saying "Awww thanks Jin."

"Anytime."

I smile at him, he smiles back, and kisses me on the forehead and leaves out my room.

_Next Two Days_

These past two days were very stressful for me, today I get my results back from my exams that I took. I wait very impatiently for the mailman to come, I sit on the couch with my legs crossed, palms sweaty from anxiety. I hear the doorbell ring, I race for it, I open the door without looking who it was. I look to see who it was, it was Jin. I sigh before saying

"Hey Jin."

"Hey Xiao, what's with the long face? You're not happy to see me or something?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that I thought you were the mailman, I'm waiting for my results for my exams I took."

"Oh, ok."

"C'mon in, Jin."

He does, he greets Miharu and sits down on the couch, I sit next to him.

"So, how ya feeling today?"

"I have no idea, it's flip-flopping today, but I do feel kinda light-headed."

"Why do you feel light-headed?"

"I don't know."

"Jin, she could be..." Miharu says from the kitchen

"Shut up Miharu!"

"You could be what?"

"Nothing Jin, I'm going to take a walk outside for a minute, possibly that may slow it down."

I get up, head for the door and go outside. The breeze tickled my hair, taking it by it's forceful grip and let it fly in the air. It was kind of cold outside, goose bumps filled my skin as I walk. Meanwhile, back in the apartment Jin was getting curious and wanted to know what Miharu was talking about. He gets up and walks up to the table and sits across from Miharu, who was reading the comics in the newspaper, Jin folds the top part of it and looks at Miharu dead in her eyes.

"Spill."

"Spill what Jin?"

"What's wrong with Xiaoyu?"

"There's nothing wrong with her Jin."

"Then what was that remark you made about her being something, what's wrong with her?"

"Oh that! That was nothing, don't make such a big deal about it."

"That didn't sound like nothing, it sounded exactly like a warning."

"Ya know what? Ask Xiao when she gets in from her walk ok?"

"Ok."

With that said, Jin gets up and goes back to the couch. About 15 minutes later, I walk back in the apartment, my light-headedness was gone and I felt refreshed. Jin on the other hand didn't look so happy, I walked to the refrigorator to grab a water, but I couldn't help the fact that Jin wasn't looking so happy and it tore me apart, so I put the water down on the table, walk up to the back of the couch where Jin was sitting and wrapped my arms around his upper body, then layed my head on his inner neck and asked him

"What's wrong Jin?"

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong with you Jin."

"Xiao, there's nothing wrong with me, if there was you know that I would tell you."

"Yea, but you're not telling me."

"I just said before that I would tell you right? So if I'm not telling you then there's nothing wrong, wht would you figure something is wrong?"

"Because I thought you were getting annoyed with me."

"No, Xiao, there's nothing wrong ok? Now go to your room, you have to get rest because you have a big day tomorrow."

"What day is that?"

Jin puts his head up so that he could see my dark brown eyes, he smiles, I soon feel his arms on my sides, then feel myself being flipped over the couch to land softly on Jin's lap who then says

"Xiao, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You're graduating tomorrow, your cap and gown is in your room."

"Jin! You're serious?"

"As a heart-attack."

I immediately get up from the couch and run for my room. There, I found my cap and gown, I was so happy! I jumped up and down repeatly, I couldn't believe that I was graduating, I turned around where Jin was standing, I gave him a huge hug, he lifts my face to his and kisses me, I start to blush. He says

"Xiao, I'm so very proud of you."

After our embrace I just lay my head on his shoulder, I feel his hands run up and down my back ever so softly.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok that's the last of Chapter 2, stay tuned for Chapter 3! I'm not telling you anything! Lol


	3. Graduation Day

Chapter 3: Graduation Day

Today was offically my graduation day and I was happy as all outdoors. I woke up to the sweet voice of Jin, how I loved him so.

"Morning ."

I open my eyes slowly then when my vision cleared I said

"Morning Jin, how are you?"

"Perfect now that you're up."

"Awww, you little softie."

"Yep, but I'm your softie."

"As long as you know it." I say turning to go back to sleep, Jin climbed over me and landed on the other side

"And just where do you think you're going to Xiao?"

"Back to sleep." I say with my eyes close, but Jin wasn't the one to make a clown of, he knew I was fake sleeping, he also knew that I was ticklelish on my sides, he smiles and starts to tickle me, I open my eyes completely and start to laugh uncontrollably, I started fighting back and loss balance and fell into a pile of pillows beside my bed. Jin peeks over and scratches the back of his head smiling as well, then says

"Whoops! Sorry, Xiao."

"Instead of looking, you could possibly help me!"

"Oh right!" Jin jumps off of my bed and helps me up, instead of pulling myself up, I yanked him down with me, when I found my chance I got up and ran. Jin laughed while getting up and chasing after me, I honestly forgot how fast he was, once he caught up to me, he grabbed me and spun me around, I landed on the couch first, he landed on top of me.

"Gotcha." he says as he pokes my nose

"I kinda figured that babe."

"Yea, I know."

I poke his nose, he pokes mine, he tickles me and I fall on the floor laughing, Jin gets off the couch and helps me up.

"That's the second time you did that, next time I may have to beat your ass."

"Oh please Xiaoyu, like you could actually beat my ass."

"Are you judging me?"

"No babe, I'm telling you facts."

"Well, you may need to research that again."

"Maybe, I don't have to."

"You know what Jin? I'm tired of your shit, c'mon, let's go, right here!"

"What! Are you serious?"

"Hell yea! C'mon!"

"Ok." Jin says stretching out his muscles

"Hey! No hard stuff, you know what happened the last time."

"Yea, I know."

"Ready?" I ask

"Yea Xiaoyu, c'mon."

"Ok."

I get into my fighting stance, Jin gets into his.

"3...2...1...FIGHT!" I say

Jin comes at me with full force, but I manage to dodge most of his attacks, and possibly make some of my own. I landed a middle kick to his side,

"Ouch, Xiao, that one hurt, bet you won't do it again."

I tried a punch this time, but Jin did a reversal in which he had me pinned against the wall

"Gotcha again."

I pushed him to the floor, and I had him pinned, I gave him a smile and say

"Gotcha."

"No fair Xiao, you cheated."

"Ha! Live with it." I say getting up

"You cheated Xiao, I want a re-match."

"Jin, that was barely a match at all! Even I know that."

"So?" He says getting up

I walk up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek

"Soo, the point is that I love you, and a silly little play match shouldn't get you roughed up like that."

"You're right, sorry Xiao."

"No need to apologize Jin."

I walk to the bathroom, shut the door to take my shower and other morning business. Around the time I got out it was around 10:30am, the graduation started at 12:00pm. I ate my breakfast, did my hair by the time I was done it was around 11:00am, I put on my cap and gown around 11:30am. When I walked out my room, and entered the living room Jin was already dressed and waiting, he didn't care about how late I was all that mattered was that I was graduating.

"Well, look at you Xiao! You look really nice."

"Thanks Jin, too bad Miharu can't make my graduation. Her dumbass schedule has her book solid today."

"Hey, don't let that bring you down today, you're offically graduating, you shouldn't be worrying about some damn schedule, now c'mon before we'll be late."

I nodded my head in agreement, and walked out the apartment with Jin.

Once again, it didn't take long for us to reach my college with my speed demon of a fiancee'

Once we got inside, there were people telling us where to go, Jin had to go left, I had to go right. I walked down the red velvet carpet, I saw all my friends sitting in one row. I even saw my best friend Aiko!

"C'mon Xiao, sit next to me!" I heard her say

I did as I was told and sat next to her, during most of the ceremony we just talked about things that normal teenagers talk about. Soon, it was my time to walk across the stage, goosebumps overcame my skin, and I had butterflies in my tummy, and my palms were sweaty. I hear the announcer call names, I look up to the audience to see if I see Jin anywhere. _Dammit, where are you? Why did they put us so apart, it's like they're retarted because they know I'm going to look for you! _Fortunately, I did, and just in time when they called my name, I got up with a huge smile, I walk up to the announcer who in turn held my dimploma, he gave me my dimploma, I bow before him, but before I completely get off the stage I look to where Jin was and gave him a huge smile and mouthed the words _"I love you."_ He mouthed them back, I went to sit back down with my friend. She saw me blushing and asked

"So? Whose your little crush?"

"Aoki! He's not my crush, he's my fiancee'."

"Wow, so I guess that explains that big ass rock on your finger."

"Yep, you guessed it."

"So? Whose is the lucky man?"

"Some things you shouldn't know, but I'll let you know when the wedding is coming up."

"Is it soon?"

"I have no idea."

"How do you not know?"

"Just know that I'll keep you updated."

"Ok."

Soon, the ceremony was over and me and Jin were finally able to go home, we walked out the college hand-in-hand and I was smiling very vibrantly.

"Jin, I'm finally outta college! Which means that we could start our lives sooner than ever."

"What do you mean by sooner than ever? Didn't we already start it?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I want us to get married sooner."

"Let's take things slow, like we could possibly go out to dinner with Miharu later on tonight."

"That works too."

Jin laughs before putting his face against mine and saying

"You are too adorable."

I smile at him, running a finger down his face, I kiss him, he kisses back, he then lifts me up and spins me around and brings me softly to the ground. We put our faces back together

"I love you,Xiaoyu."

I kiss his soft lips "I love you too, Jin."

_Later that night_

I was dressed up waiting for Jin to pick me up for our celebration. I wore a silk blue dress, that was short and revealing, the blue eyeshadow brings out my brown-eyes. My hair out and flowing down to my back. My engagement ring really brought out the outfit. I walk pass Miharu's room, she still wasn't there because of her schedule. I sit on the couch and wait for the doorbell to ring. Fortunately, I did, I ran to it and opened it slowly, I leaned against the door-frame very sexually, it really got Jin's attention.

"You like?" I ask

"I love, you look very good, Xiao."

"I can say the same to you."

"Are you ready?"

"Why yes I am."

I grab my purse, shut the door and lock it before leaving.

As we drove through the city of Tokyo, the lights made a very beautiful scenery

"So? Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise Xiao."

"I love surprises."

"Yea, I know you do."

"But, I still wanna know, tell me Jin."

"Sorry Xiao, can't do that, just relax until we get there."

I cross my arms, I poked my bottom lip out and say

"Hm! Have it your way then."

"Awwww, don't get mad Xiao, it's just that I don't want to spoil it."

"Mmkay."

Jin laughed, It always made me feel good to make him smile, despise his rough childhood that he had, I just want to make it the best for him, besides he is my angel. Soon, we approached our destination, he had his hands wrapped around my eyes so that I couldn't see.

I giggle while saying "Jin? Sweetie, where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out later."

"I wanna know!"

"Use your senses, what do you hear? what do you feel?"

Soon, I feel my dress being blown by the wind, I hear the beautiful movement of the swaying trees as the wind blows them as well.

"So, did you guess yet?"

"Are we back at home? Because if we are, can you shut the window?"

Jin laughed "No silly, try again."

"Are we near London somewhere?"

"Xiao, how can we get to London if we're in Tokyo?"

"We could drive."

Jin chuckled "I've must've been driving pretty fast then."

"Ok, Ok, tell me."

"Alright."

I feel my shoes being removed, and being lifted in turn feeling Jin's muscular arms holding me.

"Remember to keep your eyes closed, Xiao."

"Ok."

He puts me down and I feel my feet touch the warm sand, in which told me that we were on a beach.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see the most romantic beach in the world, and to make things more extravagant the sun was setting. It reminded me of my childhood in China with my mother, where we would come to clear our thoughts, where nothing in the world mattered, just you and the sounds of the shore. I sit down on the sand, Jin joins me.

"My mother used to bring me here when I was younger, we used to run and play, have quality mother son time, just wish I could relive those memories."

"Maybe you can babe, I mean you have me."

"And what could be any better than that?" Jin says as he stretches out his arm over me to pull me closer, I lay my head on his shoulder as we look into the elegant sunset.

"Thank you so much Jin, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Anything for you Xiao." Jin says as he wraps his arm around me to then pulls me closer. I then get up and go to the shore and let the water run up and down my feet. I then walk on the shore, the breeze blows my silky black hair. I stop and turn towards the beach, I then feel Jin's soft kisses trail down my neck, followed by his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you." Jin says

"Really? What is it?"

He smiles and says

"Close your eyes."

"Oh-no not this again."

"Trust me."

I did as I was instructed to do and closed my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now Xiao."

I opened my eyes and saw the same as what I did before.

"Jin? Where's my surprise?"

"It's on your neck silly."

I looked down at my neck to see a silver diamond necklace, I gasp and say

"Jin! It's beautiful, thank you sweetie!" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I could give.

"You're welcome, Xiao." He says as he rubs his hand up and down my back. I rest my face on his shoulder and let the beautiful scenery take over.

Soon, it was time to go, I honestly didn't want it to end, this day couldn't get any better. Jin and I got into his car and drove off. While in the vehicle, he kept looking at me and it made me blush. Soon, I felt a very wierd sensation from my woman-hood area, it wasn't Jin because he was too busy driving. Which automatically signaled in my mind that I wanted him very bad, and I knew he sensed it because he kept smiling at me when he looked at me. I crossed my legs to hide the evidence of my wantings, and just look out the window. I could feel the wetness on my panties, I was about to explode. The more he looked at me, the wetter I got. By the time we got to my apartment, my panites were possibly soaked. Miharu wasn't home yet again, so in turn left me and Jin home alone. I couldn't concentrate, it took me about 5 mins to open the door because my hand was shaking. My mind was in it's own world, the thoughts captivate me, my world was going topsy-turvy.

"Xiao? Are you ok?"

I put my belongings in a chair nearby and answer

"Yea, what makes you ask?"

"You're acting strange."

"Acting strange how?" I ask while walking to my room.

I was getting ready to take off my clothes and go take a shower when I feel myself being softly pushed to the wall. I still had my dress on and the panties I was about to take off as well. I feel his finger move across the slick folds in the middle of my undergarment where I was wet the most. I then feel him move my panties to the side to reveal my very aroused woman-hood. I feel him push his finger inside my wet world, he went slow at first then he went faster, I let out moan after moan as he continued. Soon, I feel one finger turn into two, he goes deeper, stronger this time. My liquid fluids were sliding down my inner thighs, I felt my climax coming soon, and he knew it as well. I felt him go faster before I let out a large moan, then I felt my body jolt in speeds unknown to man, my body was on fire and I felt as if there was a running river in my body as my bodily fuids kept coming through. I feel his fingers exit out of me, I silde down the wall, my cheeks rose red and was left panting. But, I wanted more, I haven't reached my limit.

"The body never lies Xiao." He says before leaning in to kiss me

"Now, I have to go." He says as he walks to the doorframe, but before he left he whispered in my ear

"We'll finish what we started tomorrow."

With that he leaves, I get up, well at least I try to; my legs were like jello. Once I got my balance and stamia steadied, I managed to walk over to my bathroom and to take a shower. When I was done, I put on my white night-gown and prepare to go to sleep, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Tragedy

Chapter 4: Tragedy

The next morning, things seemed quiet, too quiet since Miharu was around. I decided to get up and go to the beach to rejuvenate myself. I expected Jin to show up today, so today won't be so gloomy. The clouds made an overcast, though the sun made a few peeks, the wind was calm as it brushed against the trees outside. I walked out of my room, I didn't hear Miharu, so I went into her room, she wasn't there and I was starting to get worried. I started to check everyroom in the house for about ten minutes until I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Xiaoyu?"

I was relieved when I heard Miharu's voice.

"Miharu, thank God, where are you?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I was over my friends house for the night, seems as though I had one too many."

"Ok, well, as long as you're alright."

"Alright."

"Ok, see ya when you get home."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked towards the door.

As I walked outside, the brisk wind brushed against my face, the beach was walking distance, I had on a purple shirt, blue shorts and sandals, along with a golden heart necklace that my mother gave to me as a child before her death.

Soon, I made it to the beach, I took off my sandals and let the sand comfort my feet, I close my eyes, the wind started to pick up, it blowed my hair along with it. I knew it was my mother talking to me, the memories filled my mind of the great times we shared, some of the bad as well. A tear managed to fall down my face, as the thought of my mother brought joy to my heart. I felt hands go over my eyes and soon hear Jin's voice.

"Guess who?"

"Jin? Is that you?"

"You guessed it." He says as he lets go of my eyes, then turns me around to see my face. He noticed my stained cheek.

"Xiao? What's wrong? Were you crying?"

I sniffle before saying "Yea I was, but don't worry about it, it's nothing serious."

"Obviously, it's something serious because, you're crying about it."

I sigh before sitting on the sand, I pat the space beside me to tell Jin to sit. He did as instructed and sat next to me.

"Xiaoyu, what's wrong?"

I pick up the sand, and let it flow through my fingers.

"What's wrong?" Jin asks, yet I still ignore him

"Xiao, tell me what's wrong with you." He says as he turns my head to face his

"Ok, It's about my mother."

"What happened to her?"

I felt my throat get dry in an instant, I looked at Jin but decided not to answer.

"Ok, since you're not going to talk to me, I'll guess I'll leave." He gets up and walks away

Tears fill my eyes

"No! Don't go!"

"Then tell me what's wrong." Jin says as he walks back towards me and sat back in his previous place

I looked at him, then towards the beach, and finally said

"She....died...when I was five."

"When you were five?"

"Yes, I barely knew her at all. But, she was very elegant from what I remember."

"How did she die?"

I gripped the sand, to hide my tears from falling again, my throat felt as though it had a lump in it. I finally had the nerve to tell him.

"Murder...my.....my....father did it."

"How did you know?"

"I witnessed it."

Jin's eyes widened

"Sorry to hear that." He says as he looks at me

"Today is her birthday, I wanted to remember her in all the right ways, whenever the wind blows I always think that it's her talking to me. I miss her so much, I would've never thought she would be killed by the man she loved."

Soon, I put my head in my hands and start to cry. It tore at Jin's heart to see me cry, he pulled me close to him and ran his hands through my black hair.

"There,there, it's okay Xiao. I'm here for you, I know how you feel, I don't have a mother either remember? I have the same problems that you do, I always wanted someone to love me like my mother did, and ya know what? I found it in you, and to me, you're all that matters."

I stop crying and look at Jin in his hazel eyes and say

"Really?"

He wipes a tear from my face while saying

"Really, I love you too much to see you cry."

"I love you too."

Then, I feel his soft lips caress mine, I had goosebumps. The kiss soon became passionate, we lost all control and were under cupid's magical spell. I fell back unto the sand, I didn't care if it got in my hair either. My body was on fire, I wanted more of him. I felt my shirt being removed, and then his soft hands explore my body, his touch sent chills up my spine. He kissed from my neck down my navel. Soon, my shorts were removed and thrown aside, his hands go up my back and then my bra was snapped off revealing my breasts. I was becoming wet in my panties, he yet again sensed it. I feel my panties being removed, I felt shock spread up my body, his tongue met my wet woman-hood. It circled around places I thought were impossible to reach, his tongue then inserted. In, and out it went, causing me to quiver, I loved this feeling, my moans were as loud as the shore, I couldn't help this feeling. My cheeks start to turn red, then I feel him enter inside me, crowding every inch of my woman-hood, I gripped the sand as he moved in and out of me, each thrust getting bigger,stronger and we progress. He then went deeper, hitting my spot everytime, my moans become progressively louder as we continue, I moan in his ear signaling him to respond to my needs. Then, I feel my climax, he speeds up the pace, then out of nowhere my body jolts,my nails dig into his lower back as I moan screams of pleasure as we come to a collasping hault. Our slick bodies stay together for quite a while, I wanted to go to sleep right then and there but I couldn't. I got up when I thought that my stamina and balance were good, but it proved me wrong, my legs felt like jello, again. When I managed, we both got dressed and walked up to go back to my apartment. When we got back, Miharu was there on the phone.

"Uh-huh.. ok, I'll tell her, thank-you."

With that she hung up the phone

"Hey Miharu."

"Um... hey Xiao, Hey Jin."

Jin waved at her

"What's wrong Miharu?"

"Your grandmother called, she said that you need to come back to China."

"Go back to China? Why?"

"Your grandfather is very sick and progressively getting worse, she tried to give him some of her recipes but none of them worked, she needs you Xiaoyu to help her out."

"Well what the hell can I do? I don't know any recipes, besides I don't get along with my grandmother."

"Why not? She sounded very nice on the phone."

"Yea, to you, but if I was on the phone, It will be another situation."

"What did she do?"

"Blamed me for the reason for my mother's death."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's an evil, low down, dirty-"

Jin covers my mouth with his hand before saying

"Watch your mouth, before you say something you'll regret."

Jin then looks at Miharu then asks her

"How long will she'll have to stay?"

"For as long as she wants to, at least that's what her grandmother said."

I then take Jin's hand off my mouth and say

"See? She wants me to go LIVE with her, not for a visit."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm staying here, if I go back to China, my grandmother will use me as her slave and have me doing all the work, that's the whole reason why I moved to Japan to get away from her."

"But, she's your grandmother, you have to help her to save your grandfather, right?" Jin says

I sigh "Ok, guess you're right, I'll call her and tell her I'm going."

I walk over to the phone and call my grandmother, her old voice appears on the second tone, it sends my blood boiling.

"Hello? Is this Xiaoyu?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why hello Xiaoyu, how are you?"

"Fine, I heard about grandfather, how is he?"

"I gave him all my recipes but-"

"I know that part, just tell me how is he.

"He's getting worse."

"So in turn, you want me to come to China?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"To help me."

"Oh, so I can be your little slave again? No, I'm not doing it."

"My little slave? What are you talking about Xiaoyu?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what you did to me when I was sixteen."

"Oh, about that, I was just...um...testing you."

"Do you think I'm stupid? You know what? I don't want anything to do with you. You only call if it concerns grandfather, you understand?"

"Fine."

I hung up the phone, then turn around to see the faces of Jin and Miharu staring at me.

"What?"

"Wow." Miharu says

"She treated you like her slave?" Jin asks

"Yep."

Miharu slaps Jin in the face

"What the hell?"

"Did you not just hear her say that?"

"Yea, but that was no reason to slap me!"

"Well, maybe it was."

"Xiao, get your friend before I do!"

Jin looks to see me gone to pack my things, he follows.

"I thought you weren't going?"

"Well, I changed my mind, I'm only going for 4 days so I won't be long. Possibly, less than that."

"How will you get there if you don't have a flight?"

"I have a private jet, I'll get there in no time."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Why so early?"

"The earlier the better, I guess."

Jin looks at me, I could tell he was sad about me leaving. I gave him a hug and caresses his back.

"I'll be back Jin, don't worry. It's not like I'll be gone for forever."

_Nighttime:_

It was officially time to go to China to help my grandmother, Jin and I pull up to the private jet. I look out the window and sigh.

"Don't worry Xiao, it will be only 4 days."

"Jin, if only you'd understand what hell I went through with her. I promised myself that once I left, then I'd be gone for good. I'd never thought that I had to go back."

"Well, it's for your grandfather right?"

"Yea."

I open the door to get my things from the trunk, Jin comes to assist me. When all of the luggage was taken care of, I prepare to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

I giggle before saying "Oh, right."

I walk up to him and kiss him good-bye, then I part away from him and walk to my jet and abord it. I sat my things in the seat next to me, then I sit beside the window. I see Jin from below, he looks so small. Soon, I feel the plane start to move and take off. I feel my phone start to vibrate, which means someone is either texting me or calling me. I looked at it and it was a text from Jin

_Don't worry about it, it's only four days. You'll see me again. Call me when you get to Beijing, I love you bye._

_Ok, I will, bye, and I love you too._

With that, I hang up my phone and put it back in my purse. I was getting bored, so I figured that I would go to sleep. By the time I woke up, we were in Beijing. I stepped off the plane to see my grandmother, the least person I expected, immediately I felt my stomach turn and my blood boil, I wasn't in the mood to see her right now. She runs to me and hugs me

"Oh Xiao, it's so lovely to see you."

"You too." I lie

"Let me get your things for you." she says as she walks away

"Yea, you better." I say to myself

I then feel my phone vibrate, I automatically knew it was Jin.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Xiao did you make it to Beijing yet?"

"Yes, unfortunately Jin."

"I wish I was there to help you."

"No,No, you're fine-"

I hear a child's voice in the background

"Jin? Whose kid is that I hear?"

"Oh, it's my niece and nephew, I'm baby-sitting them until Asuka gets back from her trip."

"And Hworang couldn't take care of them because?"

"He was busy, at least that's what he said."

"And you're going to believe him?"

"For right now."

"Ok."

"_Uncle Jin, Hyo is making fun of me!"_

"Well, Nao is calling me, I'll call you later."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you more."

With that, I hang up.

In front of me is a black car, perhaps my grandmothers because it's old. I put my things in the back seat, then get in the passenger seat and then we drive off. I look out the window, to admire Beijing, I've missed alot of things since I moved out over 7 years ago.

"So, how have you been Xiao?"

"Fine." I say with no emotion at all

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

"Noone you should worry about."

"Well, what's with the ring?"

"He's my fiance' there? Ya happy?"

"Fiance'? You never told me that you were getting married."

"Maybe because you didn't ask or possibly I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why are you being so grumpy to me?"

"Because I can, I'm here to see grandfather, not you, I want to get this done and over with."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was quiet, and that's what I wanted. Soon, we were at her home, it brought back horrible memories, I'm starting to regret my decision to come here. The cold wind blows the leaves on the ground as I walk pass, I don't help my grandmother at all with my belongings, the only person I care about now is my grandfather.

"Grandfather!" I yell, all I hear is my echo

I then walk upstairs, as I do the memories of being abused and tossed down those very steps fill my mind.

_Flashback:_

_"You never do what you're told! You're just like your mother, young and stupid! I wish you were never born!"_

_"Go to hell you crazy whore!"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"A crazy whore!"_

_My grandmother slaps me hard on the face, I didn't cry, instead I took action, I pinned her on the wall but she reverses and tosses me down the stairs. I lay on the bottom of the staircase unable to move, my side was hurting and I felt light headed, soon, I fell unconcious._

* * *

I soon found my grandfather's room, where he was resting. I could sense that his illness was getting worse, he looked pale, and was very thin. It broke my heart to see such a wonderful man be torn away by an illness, but I was determined to help him if it was the last thing I do. He soon awakes from his slumber, his brown eys slowly appear.

"Xiaoyu, my grandaughter, what a nice surprise to see you."

"Same to you grandfather."

"My, look at how much you've grown to a smart and intelligent young woman, you remind me so much of your mother, God rest her soul."

"How have you been?"

"Better, now that you're here." He says as he holds my hand.

In walks my grandmother

"Your things are in the room beside us."

I look at her, then my grandfather

"I'll be back grandfather."

I walk out of the room to retrieve my things

"I don't know what's gotten into her Wang, it's like she won't even talk to me."

"Because she's not."

"And why is that?"

"She hates you, to make a long story short."

"She told you this?"

"No, it's obvious, Takara."

"Why?"

"You abused her, threw her down a flight of stairs and blamed her for our daughter's death."

Takara hangs her head in shame

"What can I do to make it up to her?"

"Nothing, it'll work on it's own."

_Next 3 days:_

My grandfather was getting progessively ill, I've tried everything, even the recipes that my grandmother showed me when I was younger, none of them worked and I was starting to get worried. I knew he was dying, I just didn't want to believe it. He was all I had until Jin showed up in my life, if he died I wouldn't know what to do. I sat at his bedside for a long while, trying to have one of those conversations we used to have when I was younger.

"Remember when I was 15 and we went to the beach and we played together?" I say while I brush his hand with mine.

"Yes, I do, I remember each moment as if it was yesterday."

With each passing moment, I felt as if I was loosing him, but with every life comes a new death. But, who was carrying the new life?

"Xiaoyu, you know what I used to tell you when you were younger about what has to happen in order for me to pass away offically?"

"Of course, every new life, comes a new death."

"Right, I just want you to know that I love you very much, and I'll always be in your heart. But..."

"But what?"

"I have to go now."

"No! Stay away from the light Grandfather!"

"Bye, Xiaoyu."

I see his eyes close slowly, and he grip loosened on my hand. He was gone.

"No! Don't go Grandfather!" I yell as I lay on his chest to see if his heart was still beating... it wasn't.

"Grandfather." I say as I cry on his lifeless body, the tears flow down my cheeks

I get up and run to my room, pack my things and called for the jet immediately, I couldn't stay here knowing that my grandfather died here.

My grandmother took me to the landing sight, I got out of the car and grabbed my things and aboarded the plane. My phone was ringing, it was Jin.

"Hey Xiaoyu is everything alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't make it."

"Oh, wow, Xiao, I'm sorry to hear that, what can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, I'll see you when I get back."

I hung up the phone

When I got back to Japan, Miharu came to pick me up. I told her to drop me off at Jin's apartment, I just wanted to see him and nobody else.

"Well, we're here. Do you need anything else?"

"No, Miharu thanks."

I get out the vehicle and walk up to the large building, when I was inside, I went on the elevator, the sad feelings come back to me and I caught myself crying again. I slid down the wall of the elevator, put my face in my hands to cover my face. The beep noise signaled that it was my time to get off, I walk down the red carpet hallway, until I reached room "303." I knocked on the door, and waited for Jin to appear.

"Who is it?"

"It's Xiao."

I hear the door unlock, and open to reveal Jin wearing nothing but his pajama pants. I didn't take the time to realize what time it actually was. I look at him with eyes of sarrow, it didn't take long for him to realize it. I fall unto his muscular figure and started crying again. Jin sighed and held me in his grip, he shut the door with his foot and then locks it.

I felt empty inside, all I needed was Jin to cheer me up, I rest my head on his bare shoulder, he then says

"You know that I've missed you right?"

I nod in agreement

"You also know that I love you as well, and I honestly can't stand that you're sad. People die Xiao, it's the way of life, you live and you learn and then you die knowing that you made all the right choices. I understand that he was your grandfather, but look at what you have now, you have me, Miharu and all your other friends to fill the void."

He picks up my head so that I can meet his face

"Besides, he's in a better place now, you'll just have to learn how to move on. Just like I did with my mother. My mother always said that the last words that people say to you are the most important, so what was the last thing he said to you?"

"Every new life comes a new death."

"So, you take those words and consider them as the most important words to you."

"But the most important words to me is to hear you say that you love me."

"Well then, the same goes for me."

_That Night:_

I decided to stay with Jin, so I wouldn't feel alone. I took a shower to take away my pain and sarrow and surprisingly it did. I dried my wet hair with a towel and get dressed in the bathroom. Though, the flashbacks of my grandmother appear into my mind once again. I knew I was going to have a nightmare, so when I got back to the room all I wanted to do was to cuddle close to Jin, and I did. I felt his breathing patterns on my neck, his heart-beat meeting with mine, I feel his arms wrap around my body, then pulls me closer, his body was like a very firm pillow to me, once I got comfortable I found myself asleep. Soon, I felt myself being woken up by Jin.

"Xiao, Xiao wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were having a nightmare."

I had a horrible headache, and my pajamas were drenched with my presperation, and worse I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Ugh, my head."

"I'll get you some pain relievers." Jin gets up and goes to the medicine cabinet. He then returns with the pills and a glass of water, then hands them to me.

"Thanks babe." I then took the pills, then held my head.

"God, feels like a really bad hang-over, except without the puking."

Jin laughs, then climbs back into bed

"Let me know if you don't feel well."

"Ok." I then lay back onto the pillow, this time it wasn't a nightmare that woke me up, it was my cell-phone. I looked at the alarm clock that read 3:25am, then I checked who was calling it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I say in a groggy voice

"Hi, is this Xiaoyu?"

"Why yes it is, who is this?" I ask sitting up on the bed now

"This is Dr. Wong at the Japan Medical, it involves your friend Miharu."

"Is she alright?"

"No, she was in a car accident, apparently a D.U.I"

"Drinking under the influence? She was intoxicated, I told her to watch her drinking limits, when is the best time to see her?"

"Right now she's in surgery, the best time to see her is around 10:00am, would you be able to make it?"

"I'll try my best." I say trying to hold back my tears

"Ok, good-bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, I turned my head to see Jin opening his eyes

"Who was that?" He asks in a groggy morning voice

I sniffle "A docter from Japan Medical."

"And what happened?"

"Miharu was in a car accident, and they don't know if she's going to make it."

"This is not one of your perfect days huh?"

"Not at all, I'm going to the hospital at 10:00, are you coming?"

"Sure."


	5. Tragedy Pt 2

Chapter 5: Tradegy Pt 2

It was 10:00am when I arrived at the hospital, Jin was with me and I was scared out of my mind. Miharu was my only friend that I had before Jin came into my life and changed everything. While in the hospital, I could hear the nurses and doctors conversating, giving families good news, some bad. I saw a young woman run out of the hospital because her husband died, it made me feel uneasy. I squeeze Jin's hand, the flash-back comes back to my mind, it made me feel sick to my stomach being here again. Jin and I walk up to the woman behind the desk and I ask

"Hi, What room is Miharu Hirano in?"

"Umm, let me check for you." She says with a smile

"Oh, here she is, she's in room 218."

"And where is that?"

"On the second floor, the room to your immediate left."

"Thank you"

I turn and walk away, Jin and I find a nearby elevator, we get on it. I sigh, put my hands through my black hair, then buried them on my face, I wasn't just sad, I was fucking pissed, and Jin sensed it. I feel his arm over my neck and pulling me closer

"Don't worry about it, she'll be okay."

"She won't be when I get done with her"

The beep noise meant it was time to get off, we took a left turn to find Miharu laying in a hospital bed, watching television and in a hospital gown. We walk into the room, she was surprised to see us.

"Hey Xiao, Hey Jin what a nice surprise!"

"Indeed it is, Miharu tell us what happened?" Jin asks

"What do you mean? She was drunk!" I yell letting my anger get the best of me

"And you drove inebriated?" Jin asks

Miharu then sighs before saying

"Unfortunately, yes."

"If you knew you were too drunk, why did you decide to drive?" I ask

"I..I wasn't thinking."

"_Damn right you weren't." _I say to myself

"What was that?" Miharu asks

"Huh? Oh, Nothing."

Soon, a nurse came in, she tapped me on the shoulder and told me to follow her, she lead me to a hall that was far from the room where Miharu stayed. She wore a pink scrub, with a white shirt in it, and she had long brown hair, had blue eyes, tan skin and wore blue glasses, she also had a folder that I think held Miharu's records.

"Ok, do you know why I brought you out here ?"

"Um, no, does it concern me?"

"No, it concerns Miharu."

_"Figures."_

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh nothing, Just the fact that she's pregnant."

"Oh ok." I turn and prepare to walk away until reality sunk in, I turned back around and asked

"What did you just say?"

"Miharu is pregnant."

"She can't be."

"But she is, does she have any idea who the father is?"

"I...I don't know, I'll guess I'll leave."

I walk away, my walking turns into running as I run in the door of Miharu's room, I grab Jin by the forearm, gently pulling him, shutting the door behind me. He looks at me confusingly

"Yo, Xiao, what's up?"

"Miharu is pregnant."

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Yea I know, how will we tell her?"

"Just don't."

"Jin, that's dumb, she's gonna find out."

Little did we know, Miharu could hear every word we were saying

_"What the hell? I can't be pregnant, unless...." _Miharu thought to herself

We came back into the room, I shut the door behind us while Jin walked up to Miharu to tell her the news

"Umm, Miharu-"

"Don't bother, I already know" She says as she looks out the window, Jin lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, who were you hanging with at the party?" I ask walking up to Jin

"A sexy man."

My eyes start to widen, in a interested tone

"And what did this sexy man look like?"

Jin looks at me like he's about to slap the crap out of me, he looks away and shakes his head

"What? Is it a problem to ask a damn question?"

"Anyway! What did he look like Miharu?" Jin asks

"Well, I didn't get a full glimpse of his face, but he had red hair."

"He had what?" Jin asks

"Red hair."

"That bastard!"

"What happened?"

Jin looked as if he was about to explode, I get in front of him and say

"Miharu, pay attention to me, not Jin, how long have you two been seeing one another?"

"About I'd say 3 months"

"And you didn't tell me? Is this where you've been going on your late nights? With him?! Were you with him during my graduation?"

Miharu looks away

"Miharu! Look at me! Did you?"

"If it makes you happy, then yes, yes I did, so what? I would rather be with him then with you at some retarted graduation!"

"You selfish whore! I trusted you to come to my graduation and you betray me! That was the greatest moment of my life and you just fucked it up for me!"

"Well congratulations"

After Jin came back to his senses, he then says

"Miharu, this is just wrong, you would rather spend time with Hworang than your best friend?"

"Yep, because at least he pays attention to me every once in a while"

"Pay attention! Is he paying any attention to you now? You're sitting in a fucking hospital bed and is he here? I don't see him."

"He loves me! And that's all that matters"

"Well, ya dumb whore, did he tell you that he has a girlfriend?"

Miharu looks down, then back at me

"Uh-huh, figured that, ya know what? I don't have time for your bullshit today, don't expect another visit from me again. Come on, Jin"

Jin follows but then turns and shakes his head in dissappointment

"You're horrible for doing this to Xiao, she would never do this to you, you out of all the people" He says before shutting the door.

We then made our way to the parking lot, I open the passenger side door and get in the vehicle, Jin stops by my side of the car and opens the door, my anger turns into confusion, soon, I burst into tears, the words rang in the back of my head over and over again.

"Why would she do that to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Shh, Xiao, it's okay" He says as he hugs me, kissing my stained cheeks

"I want to go to the apartment and get my things" I say between sobs

"I can do that"

Jin climbs in the driver's seat, and drives off. When we got to the apartment building, I told Jin to stay there in the car to wait for me. I walk into the building, the cold bitter wind signaled to me that my mother was trying to talk to me, her voice rings in my head

_"Be strong my child, if you can do that then there is no telling what power you have."_

I then walk into the apartment, I go to my closet to find my suitcase, I go to my room and start packing my things, once I got all the things I needed, I walked out. In my mind, I knew that it wasn't going to be long before I actually decide to move out. I walk out of the building to find Jin's waiting for me, I put my things in the back seat, then go back to the passenger seat, I was no longer crying, I wasn't angry, it was more like neutral, to cure my feelings, Jin decided to take me to a dinner later on, It cheered me up just a little. When we got home, I put my things down on a nearby chair, I thought a shower would calm my nerves, unfortunately, it didn't. My mind was going in circles, my nerves were tense and I needed a massage or something to calm me down, thank God for Jin. I sit on the side of his bed and gather my thoughts, I sigh.

"You look tense babe." Jin says to me while leaning on the doorframe

"I just need something to relax my nerves" I say laying back on the bed

"I can think of a few things" He says walking up to me

"No, not that"

"Get your head straight Xiao, I'm not even thinking about that...yet"

I chuckle before saying "I'm surprised"

Jin climbs on the large size bed, signals me to sit with him, I agree, I sit between his legs, while he gives me a nice massage, something I needed.

"You shouldn't be this tense Xiao"

"Yea, I know"

"Then if you know, why do you consist with it?"

"Have no idea"

"Bet ya don't"

"I still don't understand, why would she do that to me?"

"Shhh, don't stress ok?" Jin says as he kisses my cheek, he then buried his face unto my neck inhaling my lavender scent, he then begins to kiss my neck, then his arms wrap around my waist.

"You shouldn't worry about simple things such as her, if she really cared she would've said those hurtful things towards you. She found someone that could satisfy her needs but as they say karma is a bitch, she'll believe that one day" He continues to say

I turn to face him

"You know what? You're right, I'm not gonna stress about that at all. After all, I have you"

"And, I have you"

I feel his hands inch down to my thighs, but I hit it away

"Not now"

"What?"

I smile and get up from the bed and walk towards the door and stop in the doorway

"You can have me tonight, I have a surprise for you anyhow"

"Oh really? Well, I guess I can wait until then"

"You better, besides, you can't have sweets before dinner"

"I can rearrange that" He says under his breath

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing, I don't want you to get worked up"

"Ok, oh! I invited Asuka to dinner with us"

"For what?"

"Just to be nice, considering the fact she's going to mother a child that's not even her's"

"That's if she let's Miharu have the damn kid"

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"We're talking about my cousin here"

"Oh yea"

_Later that night:_

The night crept upon us, and we were running kinda late, I couldn't figure out what to wear, and I could tell that Jin was getting impatient with me.

"C'mon Xiao, we were suppose to be there already!" I hear him say from downstairs

"Ok, Ok, here I come, geez"

I came out with a red dressy shirt, black mini, black shoes and my hair was out, flowing down my back

"How do I look?" I said twirling around in circles

"Great"

"You sure? I feel like I should change something"

"No Xiao, you are perfectly fine, now lets get a move on"

I did as I was told and we left out the home, it did not take any time at all to reach our destination, we park the car in the parking spot and walk into the restaurant. We already reserved a seat for us, there sitting was Asuka.

"About time you guys came here"

"Sorry Asuka, Xiao was fashionably late... as usual"

I ignore his smart comment and sit down in front of Asuka

"When you called, you sound nervous, what's up?" She asks

"Well, it concerns Hworang" I started

"What about him?"

"He..." I try to say something but the words wouldn't come out

"He's what?"

"He's....-"

"Gay!" Jin shouts

Asuka spits out the water

"What? Xiao, is this true?"

"Oh yea, he's truely homosexual" I say, drinking my water trying to wash down the lie I just commited

"Jin, how did you know?"

"Xiao told me"

She examines us before laughing and then says

"You two can't lie worth a red nickel."

"What do you mean?" Jin asks

"You two are hiding something, besides, I know Hworang wouldn't go gay in one day, he must've been smoking something serious for him to do that, So tell me the truth."

"What do you mean, that is the truth."

"You didn't hear a word I just said did you Xiao?"

"Nope"

"Yea, figures"

I couldn't hide from Asuka any longer so eventually I had to tell her

"Asuka?"

"Yea Xiao?"

"About Hworang being gay, that wasn't true, what is true is the fact that he was cheating on you with my best friend, well, ex-best friend, Miharu and to make matters worse is that fact that she's pregnant by him."

Asuka bursts out into laughter

"That's really funny Xiao"

"No, she's serious" Jin says

"Then why didn't you tell me the first time?"

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings."

She sighs "How long have they been seeing one another?"

"About 3 months"

"So guess that explains his late nights huh?"

"Afraid so."

"Where is the little whore?"

"In the hospital"

"You took care of her already Jin? I knew I could count on you"

"No, she was in a car accident, that's how we found out about this"

"How long is she?"

"We have no idea."

"I need to speak to her"

"Speaking of, where is Hworang?"

"Said he had a late night"

Just as she said this, Hworang walks in with Miharu, she was let out the hospital early, considering the fact that she wasn't badly hurt. This really pissed Asuka off, she got up and walked over to them

"Who the hell is this whore?" she asks

"Um, a friend"

"Friend? Is she your friend when she's pregnant by you?"

"In a way yes, a very special friend"

"You bastard!"

"I meant to tell you earlier, but you never want to talk to me, so I had to show you the hard way"

"So, what about our children?"

"Tell them..that daddy found someone new"

"So? That's it? We're through?"

"Yes"

"Why? What did I do?"

"I just got tired of you"

"You heart-less son of a bitch!" Asuka yells as she runs out of the restaurant, I run after her.

Jin just looks at him in disgust

"What the hell is your problem? She's the mother of your children and you're gonna throw her away? Lucky Xiao is here..." He gets up and walks to him and whispers in his ear

" 'Cause if she wasn't, You'll be dead, along with Miharu, but then again, you two deserve one another. Have a great fucking life, asshole"

With that, he leaves, Outside, I sit beside Asuka to cheer her up, she wasn't even crying, instead she was smoking a cigarette.

"So? You're not mad?"

"Of course I am, but I'm not going to be a wimp and cry about it"

"So you take it out by smoking your lungs away? That's not healthy."

"Who are you? My mother? I know that, if it wasn't for Hworang, I wouldn't be doing this"

"So are you going to stop?"

"Course! Especially since I'm a single mother now, I have to set a good example for Nao and Hyo right?"

"Could've said it better myself"

"Bet you couldn't" Asuka says under her breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Jin walks outside, he looked very pissed off, I walk up to him and ask him

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He walks over to Asuka then says

"Don't you go near Hworang again"

"Oh here you go, being protective again, why are you so protective over me?"

" 'Cause I care! Now, if you want I don't have to care and leave you here broken hearted-"

Jin stares at her in disgust

"And is that a damn cigarette! What the hell is your problem? Do you know that this stuff can kill you?"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Obviously not if you're smoking it, you're a girl, you're suppose to cry, not smoke cigarettes"

"Well, I handle my problems differently"

"Yea, smoking may solve your problems but they don't solve mine, you'll smoke yourself until you look like a damn drugged out Thomas the Train!"

"Fuck off Jin!"

"No"

"Yes you will, cause if you don't, I'll tell Xiao where you've been on your late nights"

"What late nights? I work two jobs, don't have time for late nights"

"Sure you don't, where did you go on Xiao's birthday?"

"I don't have time for you"

"Now you don't care?"

"Sure don't cause your self esteem is about as low as your income wage!"

"Wanna fight about it?"

"I don't have time for your childish games"

"So it is like father, like son? you weakling"

"Don't you ever compare me to that beast"

"Why? You're just like him"

Jin balled up his fist, and throws it at Asuka and stops it in her face, she jumps with fear, he laughs

"And you call me a weakling? I didn't even punch you and you were scared. Next time, think before you say things, that's if you can think at all"

"Why you son of a bitch!"

"I should be calling you that, I mean since you do have a-"

I grab Jin by his ear and pulled him so he could go before he got himself killed. I pulled him until we got near the car, I let go of his ear

"Ouch! Xiao, what was that for?" Jin asks rubbing his ear

"For being an idiot!"

"When?"

"Just now, if you would've continued that statement, you would've been dead, so you should be thanking me"

"Thanks"

"Now you want to say thanks, after I told you to! Just get the keys out so we can go home, it's cold out here!"

"Ok a little please would make the situation better"

I push him gently against the car and put my lips softly against his and then say

"I'll give you more than a please once we get home"

"And I'll make you beg for more"

"I know you will"

_On the way home:_

I couldn't think right, my mind was going in circles. Dirty thoughts were captivating my mind, it soon made it's point when the evidence started to show on my white panties, I cross my legs. But, I forgot that I had on a mini skirt, when I crossed them, it showed my drenched undergarment, good thing he didn't noticed. I had a sudden urge to tell Jin to stop the car and fuck him right then and there, but I had to stay calm for just a little bit longer, the ride wasn't going to be that long... I hope. To ease my wantings, I decied to start a conversation.

"So Jin, ever thought about kids?"

"What?"

"Ever thought about kids?"

He looks at me in a very confusing tone

"Are you pregnant or something because you wouldn't be asking questions straight outta the blue like that"

"No, I'm not pregnant, it's just a question"

"Well, yes, I've thought about it"

"How many times?"

"Many, I would love to have children...

His eyes look at mine then he continues

"Only if you're the mother"

"Are you being romatic with me?"

"And what if I am?"

"It may get your special surprise earlier than expected"

He chuckles as his eyes turn back to the road. Soon, we were home...at least outside the door. His kisses overcame my neck, my presperation trickling down my aroused skin as I feel myself being pushed on the door of his apartment, he then kisses my sweet lips, then back to my neck, my skin was hot from desire and temptation. I feel his hand ease up my back, then realization kicks in. I break the kiss, then say

"Jin? Maybe you should try and open the door first?"

"Way ahead of you"

Jin already managed to open the door while his hands were behind me, I then feel myself being pushed on the wall in the apartment, then the kissing returns, his warm hands go up my legs, it sends goosebumps on my skin. _"Damn the surprise, this is his surprise right here" _My thoughts come through again _"Maybe.. I do have a surprise for him" _His hands roam freely through my shirt feeling my bare skin, _Snap,_ goes my bra and off it goes along with my shirt, flying off in the distance. I pull him down by his collar, and begin to kiss his neck in small places, my hands roam up and down his shirt feeling his rock hard abs, I wanted to see their full pontential, so without further ado, I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him to reveal his muscular figure, it sent shivers up and down my spine. We then make our way to the staircase, I was half-naked, the only thing that kept me from being fully naked was my panties, he leans in to kiss me, I responded by kissing him back, he left kissing trails from my clevage down to my inner thighs, I honestly couldn't hold on any longer, I then feel myself being carried to his bedroom, and being layed on his bed. My white undergarment is later on removed, and I feel his fingers plunge inside, in and out they go, sending me close to cloud nine, but I wasn't done yet, not by a longshot. In moments time, we were fully bare, he was laying under me, he then asks

"What's my surprise?"

"Oh, you'll see it very soon"

"When is very soon?"

I lean in towards his ear and whisper

"Right now"

I then let him enter slowly, but gently, I watched his face tighten with pleasure, I lean back in and ask

"How do I feel?"

"You're a tight squeeze"

"I bet, now sit back, relax and prepare yourself for a rough ride"

I start to move, first slowly, letting my fluids flow from my wetness. Then, his body starts to move with mine, I feel his arms wrap around me, and we switch places

"Sorry babe, but sometimes, _I _like to be in control, but, you did a good job though, now watch as a professional does his work"

He reenters me and picks me up and pins me on the wall, I moan as he corwds my womanhood, as he goes in and out, deeper, and deeper, I then wrap my arms around his back. As we go futher and futher, my pleasure continues to grow, soon, I feel as if a river just broke loose in my body, my body jolts, My nails scratches his lower back, but he didn't mind, actually, I think he liked it.

Later on that night, we took a nice shower, and went to sleep...sort of....well, after we went for round two.

But, at Hworang's house, things were a little bit different. Asuka had all her things removed from the house, she decided to take the children and herself to another house that they brought, but, little did she know, Miharu was there... hiding in the closet.

"Is that everything?" Hworang asks

"Yes, it is. Guess I'll be going now, c'mon kids" Asuka says as she walks to the door

"Asuka wait!"

"What?"

"Can I at least say goodbye to the kids?"

"No, you cannot. They deserve better than you" With that, she leaves, when the coast was clear, Howrang signaled Miharu to come out

"Took you long enough"

"Yea, I know, hey look I gotta talk to you"

"Ok"

She follows Hworang upstairs into the bathroom, where he found Asuka's so-called birth control strips that she never used, earlier that same day, Miharu got an abortion, and to think she actually wanted that baby. He walks back towards his room where Miharu was sitting on his bed, he sat beside her and said

"Ok, you see these?" He holds up a box of birth control strips

"Are those birth-contol strips?"

"Sure are, and if you love me, then you'll use them so that we won't have that little accident again"

"What little accident?"

"You being pregnant"

"But, what if I want a child?"

"That won't happen...ever, I already have two of them, I don't need anymore. So what do you say?"

"Yea, guess so"

"Good"

_Next 2 weeks:_

Miharu was going through hell with Hworang, she was his little sex slave, and wondered how Asuka fed up with him, he was starting to change, he even hit her because she refused to take the birth-control strip. She was starting to become afraid of him and wondered if she regret this decision. She decides to call me and see what I was up to. I noticed my cellphone ringing, and I didn't answer it after I saw who it was

"Who was it?" Jin ask

"Nobody"

Miharu looks the phone, she decides not to leave a message considering the fact that I may not even answer.

"God, Xiaoyu must hate me right now, I betrayed her, for this...this monster that I thought loved me, She wouldn't do this to me, why would I do it to her? Everybody was right, I'm nothing but a down-low dirty whore that cares for noone but herself" Miharu says to herself in the corner of a room, just then Hworang opens the door

"So? You think I'm a monster huh?" He asks as he walks over to her, she didn't answer

"Do you hear me?"

No answer

He then slaps her across the face

"Now! Did you hear me?!"

She nods her head up and down

"Thought so, did you take your strip today?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes master"

"Good, now, come on and take care of my needs"

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 5, stay tuned and make sure you read and comment, please and thankyou :P


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

I woke up the next morning feeling the cold, bitter wind from the window hitting my skin, I get up to realize that it wasn't the window, it was Jin standing on the balcony, letting the wind blow his jet black hair, I then put on my favorite robe and walk up to him and wrap my arms around his firm, muscular figure, he moves his head to see mine

"Morning Xiao"

"Morning Jin, what are you doing out here?"

"Just adjusting my thoughts"

"About what?"

"Just things"

"Mmm,ok, I'm going to keep an eye on you " I say as I walk away

Jin then laughs and walks back into the room, and wraps his arms around my waist and twirls me around then says

"No need to watch me, I can watch myself"

"Oh really?"

"Really, by the way, Miharu sent you a letter"

I sigh and then say "Did you open it?"

"No, it had your name on it"

"Ok, I'll go get it, where is it?"

"On the counter in the kitchen"

"Ok"

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and find a pink envelope on the counter, I knew it was Miharu because I know her handwriting, I hesitated before picking it up, then walk back upstairs, then to Jin's room. I sat on the bed, opened the letter and read it aloud to Jin.

_Dear Xiaoyu and Jin,_

_First and foremost I want to apologize for my actions towards the both of you in the hospital and I want to make up for it, I realize that my actions were wrong and arrogant. I now know why Asuka left Hworang without hesitation, he's a fucking monster, he's been hitting me, and forcing me to take these strip thingy's that I have no idea of what they are, all I know is I want to get away from him. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and I'm going to run away from here, I don't know where I'll be going but I hope it's somewhere away from him. This is possibly the last time I'm going to see your presence, hopefully you'll write back to me_

_Love Always - Miharu xoxoxoxo_

My teardrop falls onto the paper, how could I be so mean to her and avoiding her phonecalls when she needed help? I feel so...so...I feel...nothing, she deserved it, how she treated me in the hospital was so wrong, I hope she just decides to leave me alone! I rip the letter into pieces, wipe my face and walk out the door, but Jin grabs my wrist to stop me

"Why did you rip up the letter?"

"Why should I bother with it? She treated me like trash in the hospital, why should I care about her?"

"But she's still your friend,Xiao"

I let my wrist go from his grip then says

"Says who? Damn sure not me, I can't stand her!"

"But..."

"But what? You know what? If you care for her so much then, go find her your damn self! I'm not, she doesn't deserve a good friend like me, I've did nothing but good for her and she turns her back on me... and if you want to then you have my permission to do so!"

"Xiao, don't act like this, I understand what pain you're in, you're confused but mostly stressed out, I love you and I would always but you first before me, doesn't that engagement ring prove any of that?"

I look at the engagement ring on my finger, then back at Jin

"Yes, it does and I'm sorry that I didn't see it before, but...she obviously doesn't care for me anymore, why bother for her? You know? I'm going to take a walk to release my stress"

"But-"

Before he could finish I was already downstairs and out the door. About 45 minutes later, I came back in, the mailman came and gave me the mail, Jin was already gone off to work which left me home alone, in the house I scroll through the mail, I scrolled until I came across a light blue envelope that had _Jin _written on it, it had some form of purfume on it which signaled that it was from a woman, I was furiated

"This son of a bitch" I said to myself

I opened the letter and read it

_Dear Jin,_

_It's Julia! Long-time no see, I heard that you officially got the devil gene out of your system, congrats! I just wanted to know if you're free tonight so we could possibly catch up on a few things, I really miss you and hope that we could get back together again, like old times. But, you're possibly dating Xiaoyu, but guess what? I don't care, if you have to cheat on her to get to me, so be it, I want you back and I'm sorry for-"_

I couldn't finish the letter, I was too heartbroken, I started crying against my hands, I then look at the engagement ring on my finger,

_"If Jin didn't want me anymore, all he had to do was say so"_

I get up from the table and walk upstairs to write a letter of my dissapearence, I took off the ring and dropped it in the envelope, packed my things and left, sure, I didn't have anywhere to go...I had Asuka! Asuka picked me up after I told her what happened and left.

_Later on in the day:_

Jin finally returned home, but little did he know, I was gone

"Xiao! I'm home"

No response

"Xiao? Are you here?"

Still no response

"Ok,Xiao, this isn't funny"

By this time, he was upstairs in his room, he looks on his dresser to find an envelope

"Hmph.. Wonder who wrote this?"

He opens the letter and notices that it's my handwriting

_Dear Jin,_

_The past four years with you have been the best of my life, until today... I found a letter from your ex, Julia or as you used to call her, Jules, she really misses you and wants to get together again. Well, I'm going to let her have that chance, If you didn't want me, you could've just told me, instead of me looking stupid. In case you're wondering, the engagement ring is in the envelope, you can put it back on my finger when you want me back, and also I'm at Asuka's house for the time being. Have fun with your new girlfriend! -Xiao_

Jin was furiated, he specifically told Julia that he didn't want her contacting his house anymore, now she has me mad, he runs downstairs and finds the letter that I was talking about, he finds Julia's number and dials it in the phone, she answers on the second dial tone

"Hello?"

"Julia! What the fuck did I tell you about contacting me?"

"Jin! What a surprise!"

"No, why did you send a letter to my house? Do you know how much deep shit I'm in right now?"

"What happened? I just want things to be how they used to"

"Well, you can't, I've moved on and so should you, you know that I'm dating Xiaoyu now, why would you do this to me?"

"Oh, yea, I just sent it to make her mad so we could get back together again."

Jin punches the counter, the loud noise could be heard on the other line, in turn made Julia jump, he was breathing heavily with anger, his blood was boiling then he says

"You bitch! Don't you realize that there will be nomore you or me? I'm through with you! Understand! I had my whole life planned out for me and Xiaoyu and you fucked it up for me! When you cheated on me, I did the same to you! Matter of fact, I cheated on you through-out our whole relationship,with Xiaoyu! That's how we started dating! We weren't in a real relationship anyway, I used you! I used you to get to G-Corporation and did it work? No! So you're just a waste to me! Do not contact me anymore, if you do, there will not be a happy ending towards you, now good-bye forever!"

Jin then hangs up the phone and slams it on the charger, on the other line Julia was crying a river, but honestly Jin could care less, he had to get me back, he tried calling my cellphone, it went straight to voicemail, he sighs, he goes back upstairs, grabs the ring and runs out to his car. The scretching tires are heard as he speeds towards Asuka's home. Meanwhile, I'm just sitting across the table from Asuka, stirring the warm tea that she made for me, I've be stirring it ever since I got it, I didn't touch it at all, I was too depressed to eat or drink anything, thoughts were flowing through my mind, I was confused, nowhere left to turn, I thought I was his everything, but turned out to be nothing.

"It's ok Xiao, you can find someone new"

I give her the death glare

"Ok, so that didn't work, but you have to move on"

"How? Huh? How the hell can I? Don't you see? He was all I had left, ever since that whore Miharu, he was the only one there... Oh God, I've made a terrible mistake, leaving him like that!" I say banging my hand on the table

"How could I be so damn stupid?" I say putting my head in my hands

"Xiao, you're not stupid, you're just in love with a man that's all, women particularly get this way at some points"

I lift my head and then say

"Asuka, you're not making this better for me"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, I'm going to take a shower to refresh myself"

"Ok, you go do that"

I get up from the table and walk upstairs, into the bathroom and prepare to take my shower. Meanwhile, Asuka was thinking to herself

"_God, Jin, when are you going to realize that you had something good in Xiaoyu and decide to spend the rest of your life with her"_ She thinks to herself, just then the doorbell rings, Asuka then gets up, walks towards the door and opens it, to her surprise, it was Jin. She walks out and crosses her arms over her chest and asks

"What the hell are you doing here asshole?"

"Watch your language with me, where's Xiaoyu?"

"I don't think she wants to see you right about now"

"I think she does" Jin says as she walks towards the door, but Asuka moves to block him

"Where do you think you're going Jin?"

"Inside the damn house!"

"No, you're not"

"Asuka, if you don't let me in, swear to God, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Why bring violence into the situation?"

"Asuka! Let me in!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Dammit! I said no!"

"I said yes!"

"Whose smarter?"

"Whose older?"

She moves out the way, so Jin could get in, when he does, he then says

"Yea, thought so, now, where is Xiaoyu again?"

"In the bathroom, taking a shower, she had to wash herself from _your _filth"

"Should say the same thing to you"

"Oh just shut up and go upstairs, ya dimwit!"

"If you insist" Jin then runs up the stairs, he walks pass the bathroom to hear running water from the shower, into the room that I was staying in, he sets the letter on the bed, and turns around to see me leaning against the doorframe, with a yellow towel wrapped around my saturated body, the drops of water running down my skin, Jin could already tell that I didn't want to hear an explanation, he looks up at me, but I turn away, he then begins to walk away, I felt my heart sink, the man I truely loved is walking away from me, just as he walks by me, I say

"Jin wait"

"What for? There was nothing important, it's obvious that you don't want to be my wife anymore"

"But, you hurt me"

"Not really Xiao, it's actually you that hurt me"

"But-"

By the time I answered, he was gone, a tear slowly flew down my face, the burning sensation caused another one to fall.

_"Oh God, what have I done? I can't live without him" _I think to myself

_3 months later:_

It's been three months since Jin and I broke up and it's killing me, I can't eat, drink or sleep, all I can do is just cry and think about him. Asuka tries to help me but it never works, I regret every word I wrote on that letter, I let my anger get the best of me and Jin hates that about me. Today was a Thursday and Jin goes to work so I possibly will not be able to call him until later.... but that won't work he's hasn't answered in 3 weeks! And to make matters worse, I've been feeling weird lately, like nauseated, I don't know if it's from guilt or something I ate. It kinda reminds me of the time that Miharu thought I was pregnant...Ha! Like that will ever happen. But, I want to check just to make sure, just in case. I walk downstairs to see Asuka sitting on the couch talking to her new _boyfriend _Miguel, he's been over a couple of times to watch the kids, it makes me happy to see Asuka happy again but... at the same time green with envy. I walk to the refrigorator to grab something to eat, eventhough I may just puke it back up, I didn't care, I was hungry. About 15 minutes after eating, I found myself puking in the bathroom...again. Asuka came to the bathroom to hold my hair

"Poor baby, it's ok Xiao, Jin going to come back to you"

Tears roll down my cheeks as I hear his name, how can I hurt such a precious soul like him.

"Probably, you could consider a pregnancy test, you show all the signs"

"No, that's not possible, I was on the pill" I said before puking again

"Sometimes Xiao, they don't work, did you skip a day?"

"I can't remember"

"Well, we're going to make you remember, after this, go shower up and go to the clinic, they'll help you"

_At the clinic:_

I was feeling uneasy at the clinic, I was possibly the oldest one in there by the fact that I'm 23, the rest of these people look 17 and 16. My hands were trembeling with fear and anxiety, if I was pregnant, how would I be able to tell Jin? He'll possibly think that it's not his. Soon, I hear my name being called from a nurse standing in the doorway, she then leads me to a room, I sit on the bed, she then says

"The doctor will be with you shortly"

I nodded in agreement

My hands were shaking, I felt light-headed and my heart was beating extremely fast, soon the door flew open and the doctor appeared, he sits on his chair and asks me

"So? What symptoms are you experiencing ?"

"Well, vommiting, light-headedness, fatigue and-"

"Stop right there, that's all I need to hear, with all these symptoms, , it's easy to say that you're pregnant"

"Wait what?"

"Don't believe me? Take a pregancy test, it tells you perfectly"

"I'm sorry sir, but I just don't believe you, I-"

"Was on the pill huh? Well, you might've skipped a day, look, go to the nearest pharmacy and buy you a pregnancy test and see what happens ok?"

I get up and leave and head off for the pharmacy store, I brought the best pregnancy test they had and go home.

About 15 minutes after returning home, I was staring at the face of a positive pregnancy test, I held it in my hands and just stare at it, my mind going in a trance,

_"This can't be happening, I'm going to be a single mother! Something that my mother was, I can't picture myself that way! I'm going to get an abortion...no, then I'll be killing my unborn child, what about Jin? How will he find out?"_

Asuka then comes into my room then says

"No worries Xiao, everything is going to be alright, you have me here and soon, Miguel"

"I don't want him here! Where's Jin?"

"Sadly, at the tournament, I talked to him earlier today, he said that he's ready to talk to you if you want to but understands if you don't"

"I want to talk to him, this maybe his child that I'm carrying"

"Maybe? Hell, it is!"

I give her the death glare

_4 weeks later:_

It's been 4 weeks since I found out I was pregnant, I also found out I was having a son, I decided to name him Akio, I haven't found it in my heart to tell Jin yet, but I will very soon, speaking of, Jin and I are back together again, I just feel horrible by keeping my pregnancy a secret from him, but it's worth it, I only have 9 more months to go in this hell, and it gets worse from here, I have to tell Jin before Asuka does because she may just spoil it for him, luckily she wasn't home today, so I decided to call him, he didn't call within two weeks, and I'm pretty mad about that, I dialed his number and he picks up on the second dial tone

"Hello my love and how are we doing today?"

"Jin, you didn't call me for two weeks so you tell me"

"Oh, I'm sorry Xiao, it's just that-"

"Jin, I'm pregnant"

"And it's just that my schedule- wait, you're what?"

"Pregnant"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"How far are you?"

"Four weeks"

"You're four weeks pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Jin, it's just that when I found out, you were already gone"

"But, you still could've told me Xiaoyu"

"Just think of it as you inspiration when you fight. How long will it take for you to come home?"

"About 6 weeks, I'm not at the tournament Xiao, I'm training for it"

"Good, Akio won't be born then so you'll be able to help me"

"But, Akio is a boy's name"

"And?"

"So we're having a boy?"

"Yes we are"

"Wow,Xiao, we're going to be parents"

"I know, I'm so excited!"

"I'll make sure that I'll make frequent visits"

"No Jin, you don't have to do that, I have Asuka"

"That's why I'm making those visits"

We share a laugh

"Um, Xiao, I have to go, Talk to you later"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone, I turn around to see Miguel standing behind me, I jump out of my skin

"Oh, Miguel, It's just you, what are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you and my soon to be step children"

"Step Children?"

"Yes, I plan on proposing to Asuka"

"But after 4 weeks of dating?"

"Yes"

He steps closer to me, so close that he pins me against a wall

"Umm, Miguel, you're getting a little bit too close for me, remember, I'm pregnant"

I then remember that I didn't tell him that I was pregnant...especially with Jin's child.

"Oh! Pregnant are we?"

"Um, no"

"Whose child?"

"Mine, I did inverto vertilizat-"

He grabs me by the throat and pushes me against the wall, he then says

"Invetro Vertilization my ass, I know whose child that is, it's that damn Kazama's, isn't it?"

He clenches his grip tighter around my neck then says

"Do you know what Jin did to me? He killed my sister...ON HER DAMN WEDDING DAY! I feel that noone should be with a monster such as him...and here you are...pregnant by this..this...proposter! Your making more of his kind! And you know what? I don't want little Kazama's ruling the world so, I suggest this offer... get an abortion and you live, if you don't then...you die, along with your precious child and Jin"

He lets me go and I fall with a thud onto the carpet floor, he kneels in front of me and asks in my ear

"So? Do we have a deal?"

"No, my life doesn't concern yours! And neither does my child or Jin's life falls into the palm of your hands"

"Oh? Is that the case?" He asks then kicks me hard in the ribs, I lost my breath, clinch my eyes in pain, he then climbs over me and grabs me by the neck again and pushes me against the wall, which makes my head hit it with full force he then says

"You little whore, you do what I tell you to do"

"No!" I yelled as I managed to lift my feet enough to kick him across the room

"You bitch!" He yells as he runs arcross the room back towards me....

Moments later, I woke up in a hospital, I was hooked up to all sorts of wires, my brown eyes searched the room, I sit up and say

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

I was pushed back onto the bed gently by the nurse, she then says

"Shhh, Ma'am, go back to sleep"

"Why am I here? I should be home!"

"Lay back and stay calm"

"What happened? Is my baby ok?"

"You'll know that later on, it's all up to the doctor"

Just then the doctor walks in

"I need to speak to Xiaoyu alone"

All of the nurses then leave out of the room, he sits in a nearby black chair, and rolls towards my bed, he had a serious tone on his face, he then says

"So, you ask why you're in here right? Well, you were abused, unfortunately, you had a miscarriage shortly after coming here, to the hospital. Luckily, you're ok, just a few bruises, nothing severe."

"So, will I be able to get pregnant again?"

"Sure, just lay off the sexual activities for a while, I'm sorry for your lost"

He then leaves out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Tears fill my eyes, the tears made my eyes burn, one after another falls down my face, then I turn to cry in my pilliow, I cried myself to sleep. I awoke to the sound of the door opening, I turn to see Jin's face

"I came as soon as I heard what happened, are you alright?"

"No...Jin...we lost the baby"

"What?"

"I had a...miscarriage, soon after coming to the hospital" I said while crying, Jin then looks at me with concern, he then says

"What? Who did this Xiao? Tell me who?"

"Miguel"

"Asuka's boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"What did he do to you?"

"He threatened me, and abused me, then all I remember afterwards is just waking up in the hospital"

"He's dead when I see him"

"Don't worry about that, he's already arrested"

Jin clinches his fist

"No, more must be done"

"Jin don't do anything stupid"

"He abused the one I love, and the one I loved was carrying my child, he must be killed"

"No Jin, don't committ murder"

"Who said I had to do it?"

"No! You're not going to do it period, he's rotting in jail, that's enough, the doctor said that we can try again, there will be other times Jin, let it go"

"I'm sorry Xiao, I went to out of hand"

"It's alright, Jin"

_1 month later:_

After I was released from the hospital, I finally made a decision to move back with Jin, also, we tried again for another baby, this time with no abusing. Today was Friday, I was standing in front of the sink looking down at three pregnancy test, I brought three just to make sure. I look at the box and then at the tests, if the color was red then that means that I wasn't pregnant but if it was green then, I was. I watched as they turned red, but then they turned green in a matter of seconds. I hear a knock on the door

"Xiao, do you have the results yet?" Jin asks

I open the bathroom door, to find Jin looking at me

"So?" He asks

"So."

"So what's the results?"

"It's negative"

"Really?"

"Nope! I'm pregnant...again!"

"Really?"

"Really! Look and see!" I say with excitement as I pull Jin into the bathroom

I pointed at the tests

"See! If the color is green then that means that I'm pregnant, red means I'm not"

"All of them are green, so that means you really are..."

I nod my head up and down smiling, he then picks me up and twirls me around, I laughed while saying

"We're going to be parents officially this time Jin! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, wow, this is wondeful!"

"But..I want to get married first before the baby comes"

"Well, there's always Las Vegas"

"No, Jin, I want a the wedding of my dreams,not in a small, cramped,church on the Las Vegas Strip"

"They're really expensive Xiao"

"And if you love me then it's worth every dollar"

"I do love you"

"Then, it will be worth it"

"Where will it take place?"

"Some place exotic, like tropical"

"Mmm, that's hard one Xiao"

"No it isn't, we can go to Jamaica, or even the Bahamas"

"Or even here"

"Here?"

"Yes, Xiao, Japan is just as exotic as Jamaica or the Bahamas. Besides, your friends and family will be here"

"I don't have family here remember?"

"Well, my family is your family Xiao"

"Really Jin?"

"Positive"

"Aww babe, you're the greatest!" I say as I give him a hug

_3 months later:_

Jin and I have decided to wed when I'm not showing, so that I won't look like a huge beach ball on my wedding day. Ugh. That would be completely embarrassing, we had all the inventations and everything else, the wedding would be two weeks away, and I can't wait! I'm going to offically become Jin's wife! I'm so happy that I want the world to know! And my pregnancy has come along great so far, Jin and I are having a daughter that we always wanted. We decided to name her Aiko Amaya Kazama, her name ( First and Middle name) means "Beloved Light Rain" and I think it's a lovely name, cute too. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've been talking to her. I talked to her before I went to sleep and woke up again in the morning, I talk to her pretty much everyday, I just can't get enough of it, I just can't wait to see her! Today was Sunday, I was sitting on the couch watching my favorite movie "Twilight" just when I heard a knock at the door, I swear, Jin has some great hearing or he's just crazy either or. Anyway, he came rushing downstairs right in time before I even touched the door-knob.

"I got it Xiao, just sit back down and finish watching your movie, alright?"

"Uh, thanks Jin" I walk back and sit back onto the couch

Jin unlocks the door and opens it, to his surprise it was Julia, looking at her made him instantly mad.

"I need to talk to you Jin"

"Who is it sweetie?" I ask from the living room

"Nobody Xiao"

"Come out"

"Why should I?"

"That's the only way I'm going to talk to you"

"No"

"Well, I'll just have to wait"

"Well, then keep waiting"

"I'm going to pull you out here"

"Fine" Jin says, he then walks out of the apartment door and shuts it behind him, then he crosses his arms over his chest and then asks

"So? What do you need to talk about that was so important?"

"Me and you"

He sighs and puts his head in his hand

"What did I tell you before? There's nomore me and you, I have Xiaoyu now, and quite frankly I'm pretty damn happy with her, I don't want you anymore, don't you understand that?"

"Yes I do but-"

"But what? I don't see why you keep coming around me after I specifically told you not to, yet, you still presist, why is that?"

"Because, I still have feelings for you, I can't live without you in my life, can you take me back?"

"Are you not hearing me woman? I said that I'm happy with Xiaoyu, not you! I can't leave her, for two reasons. One, she's my fiancee', and we plan on marrying in two weeks. And two, she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, she's pregnant. Now, do you want to continue or do you want to leave?"

"Guess I'll leave then"

Julia turns and walks away, her figure then dissappears

"Pitiful" Jin says to himself as he watches her go, he then walks back into his home, he then sits on the couch next to me, I put my head on his shoulder and asks

"Who was that Jin?"

He looks at me and then says

"A friend"

"A friend? The first time, you said nobody. So which is it?"

"Now that you mention it, nobody"

I sit up, looking at Jin and then say

"You must think I was born yesterday, it was that Julia chick again, wasn't it?"

Jin sighs and says

"Yes, it was her...again"

I look away and ask

"Why did you have to lie to me?"

" I just didn't want you to go crazy, like you normally do when I tell you about her"

"It's better tell me then lie"

"I know"

"If you knew, then why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to hurt you"

"So lying to me makes it better? Jin, with you lying to me now, just think when we actually get married and when the baby is born, will you still consist on lying to me then?"

"Of course not"

"I can't tell"

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I want her to get away just as much as you do, but I don't know how"

"Get a restraining order"

"Do what?"

"Get a restraining order, she's stalking you isn't she? It's the only way to get her away from you"

"That will definately work"

"It better, because I'm not putting my life at risk because Julia still wants you back. Besides, she's a whore anyway"

"That was mean."

"Well, it's true, she's the main reason why most people aren't virgins anymore"

Jin laughed at my joke, but then asked

"Including me?"

"No, not you... at least I hope"

"Xiao, you know that I was your first, and you were mine"

I giggle

"Yea, hey, do you still remember that day?"

"Yea I do, why do you ask?"

"I want to relive that moment again, it was funny"

"It was not"

"Hell yea it was"

Jin looks away from me, I could tell that he was hurt

"Jin Kazama, are you pouting?"

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

I turn his face to mine and say

"This..."

I then kiss his lips, he kisses me back, it's like being in heaven, our lips interwined, I felt his hand go up my side, it sent shivers up and down my skin, I felt his tongue gently caress mine, we then broke away.

"Now, do you feel better?"

"Definately"

I kissed him a few more times before sitting back down to my original spot to watch my movie with the man I truely loved.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty peoples, that was the end of Chapter 6. Man, was there surprises in there or what? Please read and review! Updates are coming very soon


	7. Love at First Sight

Chapter 7: Love at First Sight

Ugh. Being pregnant is not all what it's cracked up to be. Now, I'm officially 8 and a half months pregnant and my back is killing me! Ugh. Anyway! There's more, I'm freaking huge! I can't fit in small spaces like I used to, now I know what my mother had to go through. It was a bright and sunny Monday morning, I woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated knowing that I am now a married woman, Jin and I married 5 months ago, it's feels as though years have gone by...until I look down to see my enormous belly, only one more month then I could be free from this hell hole. After my morning business was finished, I decided to walk downstairs... excuse me, make that waddle, it's hard to walk now that my belly is like an over blown beach ball. I meet Jin at the end of the staircase, he puts his hands on my belly and say

"Whoa! Watch out before you hit me with that thing! You can hurt somebody with that"

"Haha, very funny, now move"

"Alright, Alright. Just be careful, don't want you to break it"

"You wouldn't be saying those things if you knew how it felt"

I say waddling over to the refrigorator

"I can only imagine...yikes"

"And it's not a thing, it's our daughter"

"You sure? It maybe an alien."

"Shut up Jin" I say laughing

"Alright, I'll stop, but, how does it feel to be huge like that?"

"Painful"

"Really? It doesn't look painful"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover baby, it hurts like hell."

"What's hurting?"

"Everything, my back mostly. I'm just ready for her to be born already, so I can get this done and over with"

"Hey, did you ever try and look for a job yet?"

"What's wrong with being a stay at home mom?"

"You're going to drive yourself crazy"

"Well, I'd rather be that then a soccer mom"

"Yea, they creep me out anyway"

"That was mean. Anyway, to make you happy, I'm going to look for a job so that I won't be a stay at home mom"

"That's more like it"

Jin then comes over and kisses me on the cheek and then heads upstairs. The next two weeks, I tried to find a job. I looked everywhere, and everywhere I looked they were horrified by my enormous figure and didn't accept me. Until, I went for a job interview for an accountant. I was dressed in my business attire and prepared to enter the building, my black heels clicking on the cold marble floor. I stop at the counter, where a man was on the computer, I then say

"Hi yes, I'm Xiaoyu Kazama, and I'm here for a job interview"

"With whom?"

"Mr Hong"

"Alright, take a seat and he will be here with you shortly"

I nodded in agreement and took my seat

It took about 15 minutes before they called my name again

"Ma'am, he's ready to see you now"

My heart beats rapidly, I walk over to the cherry wood double doors, I knock before coming in.

"Um? Mr Hong sir?"

"Ah, yes, you're Mrs Kazama aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Why come in, I've been expecting you"

I take a seat in the burgany chair that sits behind his desk

"I looked at your resumes and I'm pretty impressed"

"Thank you, Mr Hong"

"Please call me Lars"

"Ok..La...Lars? Wait? Lars Alexandersson?"

"Shhh, don't say that name Xiaoyu."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hear that name anymore. It's just a memory of my horrible past, now, I am Lars Hong"

"Where did you get that name from?"

"My wife"

"Wife?"

"Yes, Maxine"

"So? What made you change it?"

"To make a long story short, I call it starting over new"

He then looks at my protruded belly

"Pregnant I see, My nephew has grown up completely huh? What are you having?"

"A girl"

"Wow"

He says grabbing a picture of his family, which contains himself, wife and two children, a son and daughter standing on a beach.

He continues by saying

"I remember when my daughter was born, she was my first as well. I was scared out of my mind, but as I saw her grow and become the beautiful, intelligent young woman she is today, I don't regret any minute of it. Jin is really lucky to have you in his life, maybe after the baby is born, who knows he may end up being your husband"

"Too late for that Lars"

"You mean?"

"Yep, I'm already there"

"I'm happy for the both of you"

"Thank you"

"You know, don't worry about it, I'll give you a job for a good payment"

"How much we're talking?"

"4,000 a month"

"Wow, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, 7 am sharp"

"Ok, Lars." I say getting up from the chair and walking towards the door. Before I left I then said

"It was nice seeing you again Lars"

"Same to you, good luck on the marriage and the baby"

"Thank you"

I left and shut the door behind me, I walked towards the parking lot, towards my navy blue Mercedes, I open the door, close it. Put my key in the ignition and started it. Then drove off, while driving, I dialed Jin's number, the dial tone stopped when he picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Jin-Jin"

"Ugh. Xiao, don't call me that, we're not children anymore"

"What's wrong, you seem aggrivated"

"One word. Bills."

"You're trying to pay them off? Jin, I told you I would do it"

"I know, but I felt horrible by letting my wife do all the work. So? How did the interview go?"

"Great! I got the job, and uh, saw an old friend"

"Who?"

"Your uncle, Lars"

"What? He wanted a job too?"

"No, he owns the damn place!"

"But his last name isn't Hong"

"Well, now, it is."

"Why did he change it?"

"Said it reminded him of a horrible past"

"How did he change his last name?"

"From his wife"

"Wait whoa! Did you just say wife babe?"

"Yep. Wife as in what I am to you"

"Wow, where have I been lately?"

"Welll-"

"That was a rhetorical question Xiao, no need to explain, I already know."

"Ok"

"Are you sure it's okay for you to drive and you're 8 and a half months pregnant Xiao?"

"I'm doing it right?"

"Well what if something happens. Like the baby wants to come sooner than expected?"

"Don't worry Jin, I'm fine alright? I'll be home in no time at all... to help you will those payments"

"Don't bother, most of them are already paid off- What the?"

Jin scrambles through the papers to find a letter... from Julia. Jin is furiated at this point, he massages his temple with his finger and thumb and got back to the conversation.

"Jin? Babe, are you there?"

"Right here, look, I'll have to call you back. See you when you get here ok?"

"Alrighty." I hang up the phone

Jin follows behind, he slams the phone on the charger, and looks around the room, he then picks the phone back up and dials Julia's number

"Hello?"

"Julia! This my last time warning you, do not and I repeat do not, send me letters or call my house again."

"What letter? I haven't sent you anything since the restraining order you put against me... or did I?"

"Julia, don't play dumb with me, you are putting altercations in my marriage and endangering the life of my unborn child. The next time this happens severe consequences are going to happen, got it?"

"Whatever Jin"

"That's not an answer, yes or no"

"Yes"

"Good. Bye"

Jin hangs up the phone and continues with what he was doing prior to calling Julia...paying off bills.

"All these damn bills, we're going to go bankrupt by the time I finish" He says to himself

He was finished in about 15 minutes, he then went to take a nap. He went to his room and fell onto the bed and shut his eyes. Just then, the phone rang.

"Awww damn it!" He curses into the pillow, he picks up the phone

"Hello?" He says in an impatient tone

"Uh, is this Mr Kazama?"

"Yes and who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr Young, I'm calling about your wife"

"Is she alright?"

"She just went into labor"

"She what?"

"Went into labor and needs your assistance immediately"

No response

"Um Mr Kazama are you there?"

"Yes I am, I'll be there shortly"

"Alright" the doctor hangs up the phone

Jin follows, he gets dressed into his clothes and runs out of the door, downstairs and towards the garage. He had a variety of cars to choose from, he didn't have time to choose between them so he gets into the red Enzo and drives off. Meanwhile at the hospital, I was going through hell, I was having the worse contractions ever!

"Ouch! Shit! This hurts!"

My best friend Aiko, was by my side

"It's ok Xiao"

"Ouch!" I scream in pain as another contraction comes along

"No, it won't because I'm going to kill Jin when he gets here!" I say gritting my teeth

"How far are my contractions Aiko?"

"About two minutes apart"

"Give me your hand"

"My what?"

"HAND!!"

She gives me her hand, I squeeze it hard while another contraction comes.

"AAAHHH!!! DAMMIT, XIAO!!! STOP SQUEEZING MY HAND SO HARRRDDD!!!" She screams in pain

"Can't help it, this shit hurts!"

Just then, Jin walks in.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" I scream

"Uh, what she means is hi Jin" Aiko says

"From the sound of that, I guess it means that you're mad at me huh Xiao?"

"Oh, I'm more than mad, I'm FUCKING FURIATED!!! Do you see how much pain you're putting me through? Good thing I'm in this hospital bed, because if I wasn't, your ass would be mine!"

"It'll all be worth it when you see little Aiko"

"Uh, you mean, Airiku?"

"Huh Aiko?"

"Yea, Xiao said she wanted to change the baby's name to Airiku"

"That's fine with me Xiao"

Then the nurse walks in

"Alright, let's check to see how far you are Xiaoyu" She says

_"Hmph? This is kinda gay, with a woman checking my private area, Ew, gross. One thing I'm going to teach Airiku is to never look at another girls area unless it's her's"_

"And, you're about 4 cm. Do you want to induce your labor with pitocin?"

"Will it stop the pain?"

"Yes it will"

"Then lay it on me! Anything to stop this pain"

"Thought you wanted to do a natural child birth Xiao?" Aiko asks

"Natural child birth my ass, I've already gone through enough pain"

"But the pain will be worth it though, Mrs Kazama"

I look at both Jin and Aiko before making my decision

I sigh before saying

"Alright, I'll get it when I need it. But, if I break your hand I'll say you let me do it"

_5 hours of pain later:_

The doctor comes into the room and checks on me. He then grabs his gloves and snaps them on his hands and says

"Alright, we're ready to have a baby! Feet in Xiaoyu"

I did as I was told and put my feet in, I grab Jin's hand while Aiko records, Jin looks petrified, the doctor notices and asks

"You alright over there dad?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. Never better"

"Good, now, are you ready Mrs Kazama?"

"Uh... yea, sure am"

_"God what did I just do?" _I thought to myself but my thoughts were inturrupted by the doctor saying

"Now, what I need you to do is to take a deep breath in and push hard, but not too hard. We're having a baby here not an animal ok? So take it easy. Ready? And go!"

I did as I was told and pushed, I was counting to the number 10 in my mind and stopped once I reached it.

"Good. Now do it again. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...10 and stop" the doctor says

I did this process over and over until the doctor said

"Great, Mommy, the baby's head is out and man does it have a head full of hair! Now, I what I need for you is one huge push for me ok? Go!"

I pushed as hard as I could

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain, I squeezed Jin's hand tighter, he clinched his teeth as I did. Obviously stating that I was hurting him.

"That's it Xiao, just a little longer" Jin says to me

Just then... all the pain went away as I heard my baby cry... I heard her cry.

"Congratulations Mommy, it's a beautiful little girl."

I was in awe as I saw my baby, they wrapped her in a soft pink blanket after cleaning her off, then they hand her to me. Tears overcame my eyes and fell down my face as I held her, she was crying as I held her.

"Welcome to the world, Airiku" I say to her

"She's beautiful Xiaoyu" Jin says

I then kiss his lips then say

"She sure is Jin, she sure is"

He smiles then says to Aiko

"Hey Aiko come meet your new Goddaughter"

"Goddaughter?"

"Yea, you're family too"

"Really?"

"Yes, now drop the camera and introduce yourself"

"Ok"

She runs over to the newborn baby and says

"Hey, Airiku, I'm your godmommy." She lightly grabs Airiku's hand and rubs it softly

_2 weeks later:_

It's been two weeks since the birth of Airiku, and I have to say that being a parent is the best thing that could've happened to me so far. I love to see my daughter change in every way, could've have it any different. It was cloudy this Friday morning, I woke up to the sounds of my daughter crying. I get up carefully trying not to wake up Jin, and walk towards her nursery. I walked over to the pink crib, bend down and picked her up and cradled her.

"What's with the waterworks huh sweetie?"

She continues to cry, I noticed that her pacifier fell.

"No wonder why you were crying, you dropped your pacifier"

I picked it up, wiped it off and put it in her mouth

"There? Is that better now?"

She slips into her slumber, I put her back into her crib and kiss her gently on her forehead and walk out of the room.

Airiku looks different compared to when she was first born, she starting to open her eyes more, starting to smile and she's gain weight too, her hair is black and silky, her sandy skin tone and she has those puffy baby cheeks and small lips that noone can ignore, she was my baby and I loved her. Today we were expecting Asuka to come over to see her, Nao and Hyo were coming as well, considering the fact that they're both 5 years old, Asuka taught them well for their age. I walk back to my room and get on the laptop and decided to check my emails, one of them was from my boss, Lars. It read:

_Dear Xiaoyu Kazama,_

_Heard you had the baby, congrats to you and Jin, my heart is out to both of you. In your honor of having my first niece I grant you with 4 month vacation. No need to worry about the pay, I'm wayyy ahead of you. I'll be over sometime soon to meet the little angel. Ok? See you in 4 months_

_ - Lars Hong_

Huh? Really weird of him giving me a four month vacation but I'm all for it. I went to the bathroom to do my morning business. Then I walk out of my room and downstairs towards the kitchen to make my breakfast. Jin and I are very healthy people, but I'm more of the organic type of things than he is. I'm trying to loose this baby weight as soon as possibly, because from what my friends say its hard to loose once it's set. After I ate breakfast, I went outside to do my moring running, I didn't wear the normal jogging outfit I would usually wear, because it shows off my protruded belly, so I'll wear that when the weight goes down. Today, I wore a sleeveless white shirt, black jogging pants and running shoes, I didn't want to go all out because it was the summer time. I stretched my muscles before going off for my run. Meanwhile at home, Jin was just getting up, he yawned before climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom to do his morning business. He walks into Airiku's room to find her awake in her crib, wobbling around and laughing. It brings a smile to his heart to see his daughter laugh, he bends over and picks her up and asks

"What's so funny huh Airiku? Are you laughing at daddy? Does he look funny to you?"

She keeps laughing

"Guess that was a yes. C'mon, wanna go downstairs with daddy?"

She stops laughing and smiles

"Alright. Here we go"

He holds his daughter while he walks downstairs

"Hmph? Do you know where mommy went off to?"

Just as he said that I came walking in the house

"Hey sweetie" I say to him

"Hey Xiao, say hi to mommy Airiku" He says to Airiku while holding her hands as if she was waving

Just then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it, must be Asuka" I say going to the door

I opened it, to my surprise it wasn't Asuka...it was Miharu

"Miharu?" I ask

* * *

Alright, that was the end of Chapter 7! R&R and Stay tuned for Chapter 8, secrets will be revealed


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

I stand in the doorway holding Airiku rubbing her back as she slept on my shoulder, I stood speechless as Miharu looked at me. I had the courage to then ask

"Miharu? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"What happened at the hospital"

"Miharu, we've already gone over this, we're not friends anymore, so I guess you should leave" I say shutting the door but she grabs it

"Xiao, wait."

"For what? I've done enough waiting"

"I'm sorry."

"It's going to take more than that to make me forgive you"

"Just let me talk to you and Jin and explain what's been going on"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Xiao, I'm begging you."

"Well, I'm begging you to leave me the hell alone!" I slam the door in her face and walk off. Jin grabs my wrist and say

"Xiao, open the door, she sounds like she needs you"

"I don't need her"

"But, she needs you. She has nowhere else to turn, be a good friend"

"I'm not her friend"

"We've been over this Xiao. Now, go open the door"

I look at him, and snatch my wrist away from him and walk towards the door to open it, on the other side Miharu is still there

"Make it quick"

"Thank you"

I step aside and let her in, I follow behind her, I gave Airiku to her father, he then went upstairs and placed her down in her crib. I sat on the sofa, crossed my legs, had my arm on the arm rest, my hand was covering my mouth, I was staring at Miharu with dead serious eyes.

"So? What did you need to talk about that was so important?"

"About what happened at the hospital"

"Well? I'm listening"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what happended, I was just being plain dumb and I hope that we could be great friends again."

"So that's it? That's all you had to say?"

"Yea"

I laugh slighty before saying

"So you came all the way here for some bullshit like that? Do you take me for a joke? Because if you do, then it's not funny ok? I let you into my home and you tell me that you're just sorry and you hope that we can be friends again? It's not going to be that easy Miharu, I can tell you that. Now, stop being the little bitch you are and tell me the _real_ reason why you're here."

"It's about Jin alright"

"What about him?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Well, it's kinda hard"

"Well, if you say that then leave"

"No! Ok, I'll tell you"

"Ok, I'm all ears"

"Well...I...I..."

"You what?"

"I kinda have feelings for him"

"You can't have kinda feelings for someone, it's either you do or you don't. Which is it?"

"Yes, I do, I have feelings for Jin...I think I actually love him"

"Wait? You what?"

"I love him"

"He loves you too but as a friend"

"I think that it's more than a friend, I want to be with him for the rest of my life, that's the main reason why I came here"

I just stare at her

"What? What's wrong?"

I lost my temper

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You're gonna sit there and ask a dumb ass question like that? You just confessed your love for Jin, well in case you haven't noticed dummy, you brought the engagement ring for him to give to me and guess what? I became his WIFE! You can't have him even if you tried to, he doesn't even love you! He loves me!"

"I beg to differ, he said that he loves me!" She yells getting up from the chair

"He may not have meant it! Everybody was right at school, every boy that was in that school you tried to fuck, well guess what? You're not getting my Jin!"

"I love him and he loves me!"

"Do you not hear me? I just said I'm his WIFE!!!"

"And? I can have any man I please, married or not!"

"Do you hear yourself? You sound like a cheapskate whore!"

"Well, it's not like you two have kids"

"On the contrary, we do Miharu" Jin says as he walks downstairs

"What's going on down here?" He then asks

"I don't know, ask your little girlfriend Jin!" I yell

"Girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh, how she says that you love her and you want to be with her for the rest of your life! Is that true?"

"No it isn't, if I did tell her that, I meant it in a friendly matter"

"You're full of shit you know that?" I yell as pushed beside him and stormed upstairs to cry

"Xiao, come back!" He says

He then looks at Miharu with disgust, he walks up to her and asks

"Miharu, you sick whore, what did you tell my wife?"

"Nothing"

He pins her to a corner and says

"No, you didn't if you did, then this would've never happened."

"I'm telling you that I didn't say anything"

"The next time you lie to me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Jin, I'm being so truthful right now"

"Leave"

"Wha...what?"

"Leave,now"

"Jin,I-"

"Get out now!"

"Fine, I don't need you two anyway!"

She pushes past him and runs towards the door, opens it and runs outside. Jin slams the door behind her as she left, he runs upstairs to his room to treat my needs. When he gets to the room, he sees me crying into my pillow, I hear his footsteps come closer to my presence, he kneels down in front of me and wipes the tears away from my tear drenched face, I just stare at him with evil eyes.

"Xiao..."

"No, don't speak to me"

I say as I turn the other direction, he grabs my face softly and turns it back to face his

"Xiao, she won't be a problem to us anymore"

"She's not the problem, it's what she said that caused the problem, did you say that you loved her?"

"Yes, but it was a friendly matter of speaking"

"Why are you lying to me Jin?"

"I'm not lying to you sweetie, I would never do that"

"You just lied twice in a matter of less than a minute"

"I'm not lying to you!"

"Did you date her?"

Jin looks at me, then looks away, I turn his face to look at me

"Look at me Jin, it's just a question and I need an answer"

"If it makes it better, then yes I did, I did date Miharu a long while ago, but that's in the past. She wasn't even my type at the time...until I met you. I kinda thank Miharu because if it wasn't for her, then we've would've never met and I wouldn't be a father or a husband."

I laugh slighty before saying

"I can't be mad at you for long, besides I know that you love me more than Miharu right?"

"Of course, you, Airiku and my mother are the most important people in my life right now and it will always be that way"

"Aww, you are too romantic and I love that about you"

We share a quick embrace before the phone inturrupts the moment, Jin then picks it up, it was his oldest brother Rai.

"Rai...hey"

"Jin, we have problems"

"What's the problem?"

"It's Mae"

"What happened to her?"

"She dissapeared"

"For how long?"

"It's been about 2 weeks"

"Have you tried looking for her?"

"Plenty of times"

"Keep looking Rai, she can't be far"

"I understand, don't worry Jin, I'll find Mae"

"Ok"

Jin hangs up the phone and calls the Mishima Zaibatsu

"Yes Kazama-san?"

"I want a search team on look-out for my sister, she's gone missing"

"Will do Kazama-san"

"Thank you"

He then hangs up the phone and looks at me

"What's wrong?" I ask

"My sister is missing"

"Well, what did your brother say?"

"She said that she's been gone for two weeks"

"So she didn't do anything when she found out?"

"He called me and our youngest sibling Kyo, that's about it"

I get up from the bed and walk out the room

"Xiao, where are you going?"

"To look for your sister"

"Why? I already sent the Zaibatsu to look for her"

I turn around and ask

"What if they don't find your sister Jin, then what?"

"I'll just have to get over it"

"Well, while you get over it, I'm going to find her" I say

"No, Xiao, don't go looking for her, what if something happens to you?"

"That's not going to happen, don't worry, I'll be back"

I then leave out of the house in search for my sister in law.

_3 hours later:_

It was now starting to get dark outside and it was starting to storm very bad and Jin was starting to get worried, he was pacing back and forth along the carpet floor, Just then there was a large crackle of thunder, it made Jin jump out of his skin, seconds later Airiku was heard crying from her room because of mother nature's cry. Jin ran towards her room, to aid her crying, he picked her up from the crib and laid her head gently on his broad shoulder and rubbed her back softly, just like his mother used to do to him. Then, he heard the door opening downstairs, he ran downstairs to see exactly who it was, it was indeed Xiaoyu.

"Xiao, are you okay?" He asks

"Yea, perfectly fine. What's wrong with Airiku?"

"Oh, she's fine just woke up from the storm is all. She's back to sleep now, did you find anything about the whereabouts of my sister?"

"Unfortuately, no Jin. But, I'll keep searching for her"

"No Xiao, you did enough. We'll just let the Mishima Zaibatsu worry about that"

_Next Morning:_

I woke up the next morning to find Jin glued to the news on the television in the living room, I walk towards Airiku's room to greet her good morning, then walk downstairs. I sat next to him on the couch and ask

"Did they find anything about your sister yet?"

"No"

"Did they say anything close to the topic?"

"Not yet Xiao"

Just then, the television showed ambulance trucks rushing to the hospital, the news-reporter then said

_"I have just been issued breaking news, King of Iron Fist fighter, Mae Kazama has just been sent to Japan Medical with injuries. Noone knows how she got these injuries, but as of now she is in critical condition. We will give you updates as we recieve them"_

Jin then gets up from the couch, I look towards his direction and asks

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital"

"But, she hasn't even made it there yet"

"I want to be there before the press does"

"Take me with you"

"No, I don't want you to be seen there" He says

"Why not? She's my sister in law Jin!"

"Don't argue with me Xiaoyu! Stay here!"

I get up from the couch and say

"No! I"m going with you!"

"Whose going to watch Airiku?" He then asks

I then get quiet

"I thought so... if you don't mind, I'm going to visit my sister, I'll be back.

_15 minutes later:_

Jin then arrives at the hospital, and runs towards the counter

"Do you know where Mae Kazama is?"

"Room 271 sir" she says

"Thank-you"

He then runs towards the elevator and presses the button to go up, he presses it repeatedly

"Come on damn it" He curses

Soon the elevator opens, he walks inside of it, presses the button to go to the 3rd floor. While there he thinks about his twin sister Mae.

His thoughts were inturrupted by a man

"Hello? Sir?" He says

"Huh? What?

"Are you getting off?"

"Uhh, yea, sorry to keep you waiting" Jin says running off

He soon reaches room 271, he slowly opens the door and then he's sees Mae in the hospital bed unconscious and a doctor was standing nearby, he walks over to the doctor and asks

"How is she?"

"She's in stable condition...but sadly slipped into a coma, she may also become brain dead if it continues for a long period of time. You can stay here as long as you want to, Mr Kazama"

"Um, thank you"

_Nighttime:_

"I'm glad you finally decided to call me Jin" I say on the phone

"Look, I'm sorry, I meant to call you"

"No you didn't...How is Mae?"

"Not so good"

"How so?"

"She slipped into a coma, not only that but she may become brain dead as well"

"Wow, I'm coming up there" I say

"No, Xiao, you're fine, stay there and watch Airiku"

"I will"

"Alright, see you in a few weeks"

"Weeks?"

"Yes, I want to stay here with Mae"

"Jin, you have a daughter at home too you know"

"Yes, I do know that, I'll be home, I promise you"

"Ok Jin"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye Jin"

_2 weeks later:_

Mae was offically out of her coma and was alive and well, which gave Jin enough time to ask her some questions.

"So Mae, who do you think attacked you?"

"I know who it is"

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"Yes..."

"Why would he do that to you?"

"Because I lied to him"

"What? Why? What about?"

"About taking birth control pills"

"And did you take them?"

"No"

"You need to take a test"

"No Jin, I don't want to"

"Yes you will, you don't have much of a choice"

"Ok, I'll take the stupid test."

After Mae took the test, the doctor came in, Mae then said

"Watch Jin when the doctor says that I'm not pregnant"

"Um, actually, you are"

"What!" Jin and Mae say in unison

"Yep, you're a month, Congrats" He says as he walks out the room

"Well, now we got our answer, so what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to keep it, and raised it just as mom raised us"

Jin puts his hand on his sister's shoulder and says

"That's a great idea, now, if you don't mind, I have a family of my own to raise, so I'll you later... good luck sis"

He then kisses her on the forehead before leaving out of the room, but before he leaves he says

"Oh yea, if you have a boy, make sure he is named after me"

Mae laughs and says

"I'll take it into consideration"

Jin smiles, waves at his sister before leaving her to take care of his own family at home...

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter down, don't know how many to go....I lost count....Lol! =) Make sure you read and rate and I'll return the favor!


	9. Strangers in The Outlook

Chapter 9: Strangers

I woke up the next morning to be finally beside my wonderful husband, I haven't seen him in two weeks because of his sister's dissapearence and with him finding out that she was pregnant. But, things are back to normal and I like it that way. I'm finally putting the baby weight down from giving birth to Airiku, I don't look like a full blown beach ball, more like a deflated beach ball, my body is how it used to be...thank goodness! I turn over towards Jin, who was sleeping peacefully, I decided not to disturb him, I got up and walked quietly to the door, I heared Airiku stir in her sleep as I walk pass her room, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to have my morning tea and newspaper, most of the articles in the newspaper didn't grab my attention, so I put it down and walked over to the couch and watched television, after I was done drinking my tea, I put on my clothes to take my morning run. At home, Jin's sleep was interrupted by a phonecall, he wakes up ever so slowly and groans from the loud ringing making his eardrums pop, he turns over and snatches the phone off the charger answers it and says

"Hello?!"

"Is this Jin Kazama?"

"Yes, and who the hell are you?"

"That's nothing you need to worry about, tell your wife I said thank you for letting me fuck her last week"

"What!"

The mysterious person clicks off the line

"Hello? Hello? Damn!" He slams the phone back on the charger, he then looks towards the doorway where I was standing, he gets up and walks towards me... he looks angry...what's wrong with him? He pushes me against the wall and pins me there, his hazel eyes stare at me, my heart is pumping out of my chest, why is he doing this to me? He then asks me

"Who the hell was that on the fucking phone Xiaoyu?!"

"Who Jin? I don't know either!"

"I figured you knew since he fucked you last week!"

"What! Jin, you can't tell me that you believe that stuff right?"

"I'm starting to, until you tell me exactly what's been going on while I was gone"

"Nothing has been going on! Do you think I would actually cheat on you? You're my husband, I made a vow to be faithful to you and that's what I'll do"

"Well if you're so faithful to me, then why did you cheat on me?"

"I don't have time for this shit Jin" I saw breaking away from his grip, I walk away from him

"Where are you going? We're not done here Xiaoyu!"

"Well, I am" I say from the stairway

"No you're not, you're not going to quit on this situation"

"Already have" I say grabbing my car keys off the counter, I walk towards the door, but Jin blocks it

"Where are you going Xiao?"

"Away from you"

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that Jin? I'm leaving because my husband won't listen to what I have to say, and he doesn't trust me"

"I do trust you"

"No, you don't because if you did then you wouldn't believe what that person said on the phone"

"Do you know who he was?"

"Look, I already told you, I don't, if I did then I would've told you already considering the fact that I didn't, wouldn't it make you think that I don't know him? Hm?"

He then looks away from me

"Thought so, now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to Asuka's house to cool down...at least she trusts me to stay in her house"

I shove him out the way, open the door and walk out the door, just as I walk out the door; Jin grabs my wrist and pulls me back into his warm embrace he kisses my forehead and says

"Don't leave Xiao, I'm sorry, I got out of hand, you're right, as my wife I should be able to trust you and believe me, I really, really do...it's just that...the thought of you cheating on me just threw me off...I hope that you can forgive me"

I kiss his lips before saying

"Already have...just don't let it happen again"

"You don't have to worry about that happening again."

"Good"

He then gives me a sensual smirk, I give him one in return

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yea"

_2 intense hours later:_

Damn... whoever thought of the term _"Make-up sex" _is a complete mastermind, I've never had so many orgasms in my life, and it's crazy, he knows my body better than myself. Resting my head on his broad chest, letting my jet black hair fall down his side, I hear his heartbeat match the rythm of mine...rapid. He then runs his hands through my hair, his touch just on my head is enough to make me want more of him. My brown eyes stare in a gaze, he notices and asks

"What's wrong baby, you looked troubled"

"Huh? Oh nothing at all"

Just then his phone rings... it was Steve"

"Hey Steve"

"Hey Jin...Are you forgetting to say something to me?"

"Um...no"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"...Today is my birthday Jin"

"Really? Steve...I'm so sorry"

"Nah, don't worry about it"

"So, are you going to celebrate?"

"Yea, I've got a club reserved for later on tonight...you wanna join?"

"Mmmhh, I don't know man, I have to see if it's okay with Xiao before I can give you an answer"

"Alright, but don't wait too late...I know you"

"Alright"

"Jin...I'm serious"

"Alright! I know"

"Then what did I just say?"

"Not to wait too late, I heard you now, go and enjoy your day before the party"

"Alright"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He hangs up the phone, I then come out of the bathroom from taking a shower, I walk over to the drawer and grab a pair of red panties and a white tank while putting them on I ask Jin

"Who was that babe?"

"Oh, it was Steve"

"What was he talking about?"

"His birthday is today"

"Wow! Never knew"

"Yea, he said he's going to celebrate at a club later on tonight"

I look up at him and then ask

"And?"

"He wants me to join him"

"But?"

"I said I have to check with you first, so what do you say?"

I put my hands on my hips and say

"Hmp...The last time we went to a club we got thrown out because _somebody _had one too many and decided to go grab another female's boob and almost got killed by her boyfriend, so do you think I should let you go?"

"Xiao, that was in the past...that was before we even started dating"

"So? History repeats itself"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means... that you may do it again"

"So you trust me?"

"You didn't trust me, so why should I trust you?"

"Ok...you got that one... but can I still go? Please?"

"Why are you asking me like your a five year old child?"

"Maybe it'll get your attention"

"Okayy...I'm not going to lie, it kinda did"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes it is"

He then leans in to kiss me but I stop him with my finger and say

"But you have to make me a promise Jin"

"And what's that?"

"If and I mean _if _you see Hworang at the party, do not and I repeat, do not do anything stupid or to get you put in jail"

"Mmm...that's a hard promise...but alright"

"Now..you can kiss me"

I give hima quick peck on the lips before leaving downstairs.

_Later that night:_

Jin looks at himself in the large mirror to observe his outfit, he was wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, and shoes to match, I walk up to him and gently wrap my arms around his waist and buries my head on his side, he kisses my forehead before asking

"So? How do I look?"

"Handsome"

"And?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say?"

"Maybe something like hey, have fun tonight or have a good time or maybe even I love you"

I unwrap my arms away from him and look at him and say

"Well, I say... you look sexy"

He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at me and says

"You're telling me stuff I already know babe, hell, I know I'm sexy, you don't have to tell me"

"And that's one of the main reasons why I married you"

"I know"

He then gently pushes me against the wall and slighty kisses my soft lips, after a while, I forgot he was suppose to leave, I look at the clock ahead of Jin, once I saw the time, I broke the kiss and told him

"You need to leave, you know how impatient Steve gets"

"Yea... I know"

I walk Jin downstairs, before he leaves he grabs the car keys and heads for the door, but just before he does I grabs his wrist and says

"Remember our little promise Jin, if you go to jail, I won't be a happy wife"

"I understand babe"

"Sure, you say that now, but that'll change"

I kiss hm just before he leaves

"Bye sweetie! Have a great time and be safe! I love you!" I yell with excitement as he leaves

When the coast was clear, I ran upstairs to watch my favorite television show CSI.

_At the Party:_

"Look everyone! Jin's here...25 minutes late" Steve says walking up to Jin

"Hey, don't blame me birthday boy, I still have the strength to kick your ass like in the last tournament"

"Aww, you won that one easy Kazama, next time I won't be that easy on you"

"Yea right...keep dreaming youngster"

"Youngster? I'm older than you!"

"Yea...by months"

"Whatever... Where's Xiao? I thought she was coming"

"Heh... you must've forgot Steve"

"Forgot what?"

"Xiao and I have a daughter together"

"Really? I don't believe you"

"No, I'm serious"

"I want proof"

"Fine"

Jin pulls out his wallet and flips through it until he finds a picture of his infant daughter, once he does he pulls it out and shows Steve, he takes the picture and while looking at it, he looks at Jin simutaneously.

"Wow...I thought you were bluffing... you really do have a kid...thank God she looks like her mother"

Jin snatches the picture back and puts it in it's regular spot in his wallet, he then looks back at Steve and says

"Just so you know, she was born about a month ago, so it's still up to questioning who she looks like exactly... I think she looks like my mother"

"Uh-oh...we've got company..."

"Who?"

"Hworang"

Jin turns around to see Hworang walking into the club, just the sight of him makes Jin's blood boil with rage. Hworang walks over to Steve but while doing that; he shares a deadly stare at Jin, Jin responds with the same motion. When he gets to Steve his gaze is off of Jin and he then says

"So? How old are you now birthday boy? 85?"

"No..I'm 29"

Hworang laughs slighty before walking away, while he does he pats Steve on the shoulder while saying

"You're almost there kid...almost there"

Steve turns and looks at Hworang as he walks away

"What's with that guy Jin?"

"Don't know, but, it looks like he had one too many already, so I advice you to stay away from him"

"Heh... I should be saying that to you since you two are rivals"

"Yea...you're right"

3 hours into the party and everything seemed to be calm, suprisingly, no peep from Hworang, who was an alcoholic freak. Jin on the other hand, wasn't...at some point he was, but decided to stop once that little accident happend the last time he had one too many. So, he decided to go home to his loving family, just as he was about to reach for the door handle, he was stopped by Steve

"Hey, where ya going mate?"

"Home, got a family to get to"

"I understand, it was nice having you here"

"I enjoyed myself thanks"

"No problem anytime"

_"Jin? A father? How can you be a father if you don't one of your own?" Hworang says from afar_

Jin's face turns red from anger Steve notices and says

"Whoa, Jin, calm down... remember what you said? He had one too many"

"Damn what I said"

_"Yea, I overheard him and buckwheat talking about his so called daughter, well, if that's the case, she's possibly a sloppy second whore just like her mother"_

Jin was now enraged with anger, he just felt the need to rip Hworang in half or just to pound his face into a bloody pulp...anything that would make him get out of his life forever

_"Yea, I bet he didn't know that it was me that called his house earlier today, his wife didn't fuck me, I'd give her that...it was more like rape"_

"He's a dead man"

Jin clenches his fist and charges at Hworang....

Meanwhile, at home, I was just putting Airiku down to sleep again when a sudden ring of the phone caught my attention. I put my daughter in her crib and run towards my room to answer it... I would suspect it to be from Jin...but it's not...instead... it's from the county jail, I hesitate before answering, finally I had the nerve to answer it.

"He...Hello?"

It was an automated voice message that stated that Jin was being detained in the county jail! While the message played over and over in my ear, the more stress it caused me, so much stress that a tear managed to fall out of my eye and flowed down my cheeks. He broke our promise...and disobeyed my trust... I sniffled while I hung up the phone... I then called Aiko to see if she could watch Airiku for me.

"Hey Xiaoyu!"

"Hey Aiko"

"What's wrong Xiao? You don't sound too pleasant"

"Long story...Can you watch Airiku for me? Jin got in trouble with the law"

"Oh my God! Where is he?"

"Being detained in the county jail!" I said crying

"Everything is going to be fine Xiao, just hang on, I'll be there to watch Airiku for you"

_At the jail:_

"I can't believe I'm stuck in the same cell with you Kazama, this is my hell!"

"Shut up Hworang" Jin says in an annoyed tone

"This is your fault, if you didn't go all phsycopath, we wouldn't be in this sitiuation"

"My fault! My fault Hworang? If it wasn't for your one too many drinking problem, I could be home with my wife and daughter! But, no you just fucked that up for me...Kinda think of it...all the horrible things that happened in my life was because of you!"

_"Can you keep it down in there? I'm trying to go to sleep!" The guard says from afar sitting in his chair with a newspaper shielding his eyes_

"Well, the most horrible thing that happened to you was being born in my book!"

"You can just-

_"Mr. Kazama, you're wife is here to pick you up"_

I then see Jin walk out of the rusted and beat down jail cell, I was so mad but relieved when I saw that he was alright, he walks up to me and gives me a hug but I soon push him off of me

"So I figure that you're mad at me"

"No, that's just the tip of the anger I'm feeling right now...We can talk outside"

I lead him outside and into the car...the ride home was quiet and it needed to be...I didn't feel like talking to him at the moment, anger is too much to bare right now. He looks out the window into the stars and back at at me and says

"So? Are you going to talk to me Xiao?"

I didn't look into his eyes or even to his direction... I just kept my eyes on the road. He shifts his position in the seat, then sighs and asks me

"So if your here, then where is Airiku?"

I still ignored him, he finally caught on and stopped talking to me. When we got home, my mind was still in circles, I was pissed...I was angry...I just wanted to.... hit him so much! I couldn't control my anger, I felt petrayed...by my own husband...so I just...just...slapped him across the face, the sound echoed through out the home... my hand mark was left on his face as he looks at me and says

"Ok, I deserve that"

"Damn right you did! How could you petray me Jin? Disobey my trust?!" I say hitting him but he grabs my hands and pins me to the wall and says

"Look, what I did was wrong...I'll admit...But! There was no need to ignore me"

"Yes it was! If you were in my position, wouldn't you do the same?"

"No because I love you too much to ignore you, I have to talk to you, you're my wife, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you"

"But...but...you hurt me Jin and you promised me that you would never hurt me again after we had our first argument...remember?"

"Right...when I hit you and you didn't speak to me for a whole year"

"Exactly..."

"Xiao...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings tonight, seeing me in that jail cell put a toll on you and I could see it, I saw it when your eyes were filled with tears. The same tears that let me know that it was my fault in the situation and what I did was wrong and stupid....Can you ever forgive me?"

I take the wedding ring off my finger and place it in the palm of his hand, look into his hazel eyes and says

"You tell me"

Suddenly, I walk away, not looking back at him

* * *

_Will Xiaoyu give up on her marriage or is she just taking a break from the stress? Will she ever forgive Jin? What do you think? Find out in the next chapter: Lovers NoMore. Oh yeah and like always....Read and Rate. _

_P.S Sorry it took soooo long for me to update it, i'll try harder to update it quicker!_

* * *

away from him not even looking back at him

* * *

away from him not even looking back at him.


	10. Deception

Chapter 10: Deception

Jin grabs my arm..but I yank away from him..I didn't want to be anywhere near him..

"Get off of me...I don't want you anywhere near me..you hurt me....our trust..our promise"

"I know Xiao and I'm greatly sorry for it"

"Whatever...I don't want to hear your lies"

I walk upstairs to pack my things, Jin then shuts the suitcase and looks at me with eyes that can cut through my heart

"Do you really want to leave me Xiao?"

"I love you..but I love you so much to let you go"

"If that's the way you want it...then that's fine with me"

I continue to pack my things when I was finished I went to Airiku's room to get her clothes...Aiko looks at me...

"What's wrong Xiao?"

"I'm just taking a break from the marriage"

"Xiao...you and Jin haven't been married a full year and you're taking a break...don't you think that you're being a little bit over dramatic?"

"No...what's over dramatic is the fact I can't trust my own damn husband!"

Jin heard the words clearly and it hit him pretty hard, he felt foolish and guilty and didn't feel right hurting Xiao how he did..but I guess its all said and done.

"So...I guess I should give you Airiku huh?"

"Yes Aiko...I would like to take Airiku"

I take Airiku out of her godmothers grip and carry her over my shoulder...she was still sleeping...I walk downstairs and walked pass Jin without even looking at him...my hand reaches the cold doorknob..just as I grab it he then says

"So? This is it huh? We're through...over four years of dating and about 5 months of a marriage and you want to call it quits?"

"It wouldn't turn out this way if you hadn't broke your promise to me Jin!"

"I already apologized to you Xiao"

"Well, maybe an apology isn't going to work this time , Jin"

I knew that he could see the hurt and pain in my eyes, and it tore him apart.

"What about Airiku...she needs a father around her"

"Well maybe you're not father material...I'm sorry Jin..but I have to go"

I grab and turn the doorknob and open the door..but just as I go outside he then says to me

"I love you Xiao"

"Sometimes...it's hard to believe that"

I turn away and shut the door behind me..but somehow...my heart isn't ready to leave the man I truely loved...

* * *

Hworang's house:

"I thought I told you not to stop using your birth control strips!"

"Oh well, guess I'm pregnant...you can kick me out now"

"Oh...I'm not going to kick you out...I'll just have to pound that kid out of you"

"What?" Miharu looks scared at the fierce eye of Hworang

* * *

Back at home:

My body wouldn't move...I was stiff...I wanted to leave...but my body wouldn't let me...there was something about him...something about us...that I couldn't let go of...not just yet....I turn around and put my finger on the doorbell but before I pressed it...Jin opened the door...

"Well, that wasn't long"

"Was it suppose to be? Like you said... Airiku needs her father and not the person to take that away from her"

"Exactly Xiao, now come inside, it's cold out here our baby might get sick"

I agreed and walked back inside, just as I do, my phone rings...it was Miharu.

"Yes Miharu?"

"Xiaoyu....Xiaoyu!...Please...help me..."

"Miharu..what's wrong?"

"Hworang...he...attacked me because...Ahhhh!!"

"Miharu!" I scream

Jin looked at me with eyes of concern

"Miharu...do you hear me? Miharu!"

I can hear her screams of terror and pain as Hworang abuses her, it made my stomach turn and ache from guilt and a tear ran down my face, I dropped the phone to hear Miharu's screams....all of this could've been avoided if I just listened to her...just one simple plea from her...but no...I had to be the selfish one and now..she's stuck in this situation...I was caught up in my own dreams and reality that I didn't realize that my best friend was in great danger. Soon, I felt sick to my stomach again, it was worse this time, I felt dizzy and nauseated from the great amount of guilt I had building up from inside of me. Jin looked at me, he sensed great fear from me, I bent down to pick up the phone as the screaming stopped.

"Miharu?"

"Xiaoyu...sa..save me...please?"

Her voice sounded very pale and sore, it hurt every inch of my body to hear my friend in such pain and misery, I want to help her...but something is holding me back..something that I cannot let go of...is..is it Jin? Or maybe Airiku? I don't know...but..but I have to go save Miharu even if it means risking my own life to save hers.

'Miharu...hang on okay? I will be there shortly"

As soon as I said that, Jin's eyes shot directly act me, he looked worried and concerned, poor Miharu didn't have the strength to say thank you, instead I heard her heavy breathing on the other line..it killed me on the inside to know that I could've prevented this...that I am the cause of all of this. I hang up the phone, grab my things and head towards the door but is stopped by my husband.

"Xiao, don't do this"

"Jin, Miharu is my friend and it took me a while to realize that, if I needed her she would always be there for me...like I will be for her....I'll be back....I promise you"

I kiss him softly assuring him that I will be okay and I left, I drive to Hworang's house...when I drove into the driveway Hworang's car was gone which means he left poor Miharu to bleed to death, I parked the car and got out, my heart was beating like a drum, each step I took, the faster it went. The door to the house was almost off the it's frame, so it wasn't hard to open, when I walked inside I was terrified my heart almost stopped, my breathing increased as well. There were blood stains on the walls and floor, a vase was broken, glass too.

"Miharu!" I yelled, sadly, I only hear my echo.

I began to search the home, the more rooms I walk into the messier it gets, I couldn't believe what I eyes were witnessing. I ran upstairs and walked towards their bedroom and there was Miharu, she was bleeding pretty bad from her side, it seems like Hworang stabbed her with a sharp object, she had scratches down her face, arms and legs; bruises just about everywhere, I could tell that she was crying because of her tears mixing with the dry blood on her face. She was also fighting back, her bloody knuckles showed it, but in the end, it seemed that Hworang became the victor. I ran towards her with tears covering my vision, I grabbed her and pulled her onto my chest and kissed her forehead softly and brushed her hair with my hands.

"Miharu! Please, wake up!"

Her eyes open slowly

"Xia...Xia..Xiaoyu?"

"Yes sweetie, it's me, just hold on okay, the ambulance is on their way understand?"

Fifteen minutes passed and no word or sign of the ambulance, I was loosing Miharu as she faded in and out of conreciousness, "_God, please hurry up...I'm loosing her" _Her blood was spilling onto my hand from putting pressure onto the wound, it wasn't working, instead it made it worse, I was crying very hard with the thought of even loosing Miharu all because of my selfish actions. Just as all hope was lost, red and white lights surrounded the home, I breathed a sigh of relief..

"Thank God" I said to myself

The paramedics came into the room that held Miharu and I, they put her on a stretcher and carried her downstairs, I followed behind them and got into the ambulance truck where they gave me hand sanitizer to clean my hands from Miharu's blood, where they also began to resuscitate Miharu by doing CPR, I was crying enduring the pain of watching it all unfold in front of me, after it was done, they managed to revive Miharu, she was only slightly awake, she was weak and wasn't responding well to the questions that the paramedics were asking her, this was a bad sign that I didn't want to face.

She fell into an unconcious state again as we reached the hospital, they immediantly opened the doors of the ambulance truck where all the other staff took her into the hospital, I ran after them, but I was stopped by one of the paramedics.

"Sorry ma'am, you can't cross this side, you have to wait in the waiting room until her surgery is over"

"Ok" I agree, trying to hold back tears

The paramedic saw my pain and gave me a hug and said

"Don't worry, she'll be fine...you're a good friend"

_"If only you knew the half" _I thought to myself

I walked away towards a chair and sat down in it, my hands couldn't stop shaking from anxiety and horror, if I lost Miharu..I wouldn't know what to do. I waited the six longest hours of my life, my eyes swollen from crying for most of them. The docter told me that Miharu fell into a coma and that she is also pregnant which is hard to believe, especially after the hard beating. I visited her room to check on her, I stayed by her side every step of the way. I rubbed her pale hand softly and cuddled against her.

"Everything is going to be alright Miharu, I just know it"

Five months have passed since the altercation between Miharu and Hworang and Miharu was still in her coma, in fact, they had to deliver her baby early just so that he could live, he was so tiny, since Miharu wasn't awake to name him, I decided to name him Akio, just as I would've named my original son. They had to put him in a incubator with a bunch of wires and monitors so theycould watch his breathing rates. But, they said that won't be a problem because he came out with healthy lungs. I took the time and patience to watch over Akio while Miharu was still in her coma. As the weeks passed I began to lose hope for Miharu, there was no sign at all that she would make it out alive. But one day, there was a miracle, Miharu had awoken from her coma. I looked at her and cried tears of joy, I walked over to her bed and asked her

"Miharu, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Xiaoyu...I know it's you"

I breathed a sigh of relief but then realized that Miharu didn't get a chance to meet her son.

"Miharu?"

"Yes Xiao?" She said weakly

'Would you like to meet your son...Akio?"

"Akio? Weren't you going to name your son that?"

"Yes...yes I was...but I think he deserves it just as mines did"

"Where is he?"

"Wait right here, I'll go get him"

I walk over to the incubator where Akio layed sleeping, he had his mothers auburn hair, his fathers skin tone and his mother's green eyes; I picked him up slightly and craddled him in my arms and took him over to his mother, I saw a single tear fall out of her eye as she held Akio....it was a tear of happiness...but also guilt, I felt it...I knew that deep down inside Miharu and Hworang didn't want a child and that if Hworang found out about Akio then he would kill both Miharu and Akio as well. Miharu wants the best for Akio and Hworang is definately not it, she looks away and gives Akio back to me, I look at Akio and then back at Miharu, I knew she was hurting...I just didn't know how to fix it.

All was going swell the next couple of weeks, until one day Miharu fell fatally ill, her skin was pale, she coughed and sneezed alot, she would bruise easily and kept vommiting alot, it got so bad that the nurses insisted that I take Akio home just in case if what Miharu has it won't get to him, Jin was a little bit skepitcal about bringing a new born baby home especially when he's not ours and plus we already have another baby, Airiku!

We had to baby supplies for him, he had to stay in the same bed as Airiku when he sleeps, it's such a comparison when you see them in the same bed, how small Akio is to Airiku...but yet...it's also very cute. Day after day, I get calls from the hospital to check on Miharu's progress and she gets weaker and weaker everyday, her bones are weakening at an incredible rate of speed. her skin is pale and she stops breathing from time to time, I'm starting to think that she's laying in her death bed as we speak and it's killing me on the inside. Today, I decided to visit Miharu.....but not with Akio, I don't want him to see his mother this way, I want him to see her happy...just as I have seen her.

I walk over to her bed, her skin was pale, cold and fragile just as her bones, breaking and shattering inside her body, and there was noway to stop it...except..just waiting...and waiting. I put my hand in hers and put my head to hers softly, she then asked me

"How is Akio?" Her voice was shaky and had no emotion to it at all

"He's fine...he looks more like you everyday" I say trying to hold back tears

It was an arkward silence that stood over us...Miharu looked away towards the window and sighed

"Is this how my life is going to end Xiao?"

"Huh?"

"Is this how God wants me to die? Alone, cold, with no one to turn to, to guide me"

"Miharu don't talk like that you don't mean-"

"Yes I do! Don't you see it Xiao? I'm dying a slow painful death and there is noway of stopping it, I'm paying the price for all the times I hurt you. And not just you, my family as well, this is how God is punishing me, this is His punishment to me...for my sins...for deceiving you..for deceiving my family and everybody else who had to suffer...I should've been more aware of my decisions in life...instead of worrying about the small things that doesn't even matter to me! I should've valued life more, instead of thinking I was in love with nothing more than a monster! And now that nothing more of a monster is the father of my son! And it's all because of me...I could've avoided this easily if I just stayed with you...on the positive side. But no, I had to be different...had to be the outcast and now look where it lands me...in my own deathbed...with a disease that is killing me from the inside out."

By now, tears are just flowing down my face like a river...it hurts me to know that every single word that Miharu said was true...she WAS dying...and...and...it was so hard to believe...that in these next couple of days...I could lose my one and only best friend...I just can't believe it, this isn't happening...Please God...just answer my prayers and keep Miharu alive...for my sake...and for Akio's sake..just hear me out.

Unfortunately...my prayers weren't answered...about a month in time Miharu did die...it crushed me on the inside... I cried for weeks...I just couldn't believe that Miharu was gone...just like that...gone...all because what she died from was an STD...luckily...it wasn't passed on to Akio...speaking of...I have to take care of him now...since his mother passed away. Not only that...but I have to go to the funeral...but...life goes on with or without your best friends.

At the funeral, everyone was there...her father, brother and sister...I didn't decide to bring Akio along...I didn't want him to witness it...I didn't bring Airiku either...it was just Jin and I at my best friends funeral...I was depressed throughout the whole day...I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her. When they buried her, I tried my best to keep calm and not cry...I tried to stay strong...for Miharu and for Akio...I didn't want this day to happen...I thought that Miharu and I were going to grow old together and die the same day and buried by each other so that we would go to heaven together...but guess not now...

On my 17th birthday Miharu gave me a friendship necklace...it broke into two parts...one for me and one for her...it was shaped as a heart and had a red small diamond in the middle of it...I wore it every day, even on this horrible day....before they put her in the burial hole...they let us see her for one last time...I saw the friendship necklace still around her neck...I smiled as a tear ran down my face...I will always have Miharu in my heart...just as she has me in hers...I will love her forever...just as she loves me...dead or not...we will be best friends forever Miharu. They placed her coffin inside as people tossed red roses over it...around that time...I had the feeling that it was time to leave...I didn't want to stay any longer. As I walked away I saw her father and siblings cry over her grave...all because of one man...one bastard...by the name of Hworang...

The next day, news all around the world heard about Miharu's death....every time I hear about that I turn and look at Akio...how much pain he will suffer to know as he grows that I'm not his real mother...that his actual mother died from his father....I just can't break it to him at least not at this direct moment.

It's funny, I guess Hworang would've figured out that the police would catch him because he turned himself in...not only that...but he also said that he was part of Miharu's death..besides the STD...he drugged her while she was sleep to subdue her so he could take advantage of her and rape her while she slept.... The judge sent him to jail for life without parol...He deserved it...he killed my best friend and now because of him...I have to take care of his son...for his stupid actions. God, how can I do this....Why me?


	11. FreeFall

Chapter 11: Freefall

It's been a full six months since the passing of Miharu, I'm still in denial, everyday since her passing I've been picking up the phone and dialing her number...but then I realize that she's gone...gone forever...I still think that I could've prevent all of this from happening..that this is my fault in the first place...if I would've been more loving, sweet and caring as she was to me...then maybe...just maybe she would've had another chance...another chance at life...another chance to live...another chance...to raise Akio. Before her passing, I gave Miharu my word that if she didn't make it out alive..that I would have to take care of Akio and with each passing day it gets harder and harder and harder for me, Airiku is growing right before my eyes it's so hard for me to bare it...then I look at Akio...my best friends son that I vowed to take care of...he's eleven months now and is growing just as fast...he can walk...starting to say a little bit of words...and Airiku is about the same rate. Having two kids around is harder than I thought...Jin is taking it kinda hard too...every chance I get, I see him with a look of sorrow and revenge on his face...but he swore to me that ever since the birth of Airiku that he wouldn't go back to his old habits...but this...this seems more complex...stronger...something that he may not be able to control. The good side is, that Jin has taken Akio in as his son, dispise the fact that Akio is the son of his arch rival Hworang, I did the same as well, it was the least I could do. We would play with him, feed him, care and love him...just as we did when Airiku was born. My life is begining to come over me, like a life and death battle and I'm the one thats losing, I just don't know how I can do this...

Starting today my job is going on a 3 week business trip at Niagra Falls for research, I left Jin in charge of taking care of Akio and Airiku, it's going to be hard for him...but I think he can take two 11 month babies. I was in my room packing my things to leave, three weeks have been the longest I've been away from my family ever since my grandfather's death. I pick up my luggage and head for the door, I kiss Jin and the kids goodbye and leave. Jin shuts the door and turns around to see little hazel and green eyes looking at him.

"Alright kiddos, you two be good while daddy goes to handle some business for mommy." He says

Airiku and Akio look at each other and then back at Jin, and then started playing with their toys, it wasn't long until things went downhill, soon, Jin found himself going in circles, he couldn't think properly, a ring on the telephone gets his attention, he runs towards it and grabs without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jin" The woman on the other line said in a seducive tone

"Umm...who is this?"

"Why, it's me Julia"

"What the hell? I told you precisely not to call my house anymore...what point of that don't you understand?"

"Oh, I understand, I also understand that your wife is gone for three weeks...what can we do together?"

"Not a damn thing, I'm watching my kids"

"Kids? You got Xiaoyu pregnant again, I see"

"No, I didn't...it's a long story...And why the hell am I talking to you? I have to get back to watching my kids"

"Oh please, like you were actually watching those little knuckle heads..."

"What? You better not talk about my kids you whore! You can't come here anyway, if you do then it will land your ass in jail! Get off of my phone and out of my life!"

Jin slammed the phone on the charger and walked away but it didn't last long because the phone rung again...it was Julia again...Jin didn't bother to pick up the phone instead he started playing with his children, he picked Airiku up and spinned her around, then softly put her on the ground and started tickling her, she giggled and laughed, it brought joy to Jin's heart to see Airiku happy, Akio as well.

Nighttime fell ever so quickly on Japan and it was time for Airiku and Akio to go to bed, he read them a bed time story and kissed their foreheads as they gently went off to sleep. Jin shut the door quietly and walked towards his room, where he checked his phone to see if he had a message. There was a text from Xiaoyu, it read:

_"Hello my sweet and wonderful husband, hope our kids isn't giving you too much of a hassle, I made it too Niagra Falls, its soo beautiful here. I miss you already...Well I'll see you in 3 weeks... I love you."_

He smiles at the text and replies to it, he then sits the phone on the nightstand and prepares to go to sleep, but about four hours into his sleep, Airiku started to cry, Akio on the other hand was sleeping away, Jin quickly got up and ran towards their room, he then grabbed Airiku and rocked her back to sleep. He saw her eyes slowly close, he kissed her on her cheek before placing her back into her crib with her younger step brother. He then walked back to his room and climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

The early morning sun woke up Jin as his hazel eyes slowly opened, he gradually got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to complete his morning business, when he was finished he then walked towards his children's room to check on them. He opened the door slightly and peeked his head through only to see Airiku and Akio sleeping away. Their breathing was light and could not be heard, Jin then smiled before closing the door, but then he heard the sheets shifting. He then opened the door to see Airiku looking at him with her cute and adorable hazel eyes, she then got up and stretched her hands out for her father. She was trying to say words but they came out as "Goo" and "Ga", Jin smiled and walked over to her and picked her up and held her close, he then kissed her cheek before saying

"Good morning Daddy's little angel and how are you this morning?"

She laughed and giggled being the energetic baby she was, she then turned her head to the crib and looked at her teddy bear, she stretched her arms trying to get it, Jin saw what she wanted and grabbed the stuffed panda bear and gave it to her.

"Is this what you wanted sweetie?" He asked her

She then began to play with it as her father walked away leaving Akio to sleep peacefully, when they were downstairs Jin put Airiku down so that she could continue to play with her toy, he then walked to the kitchen, just as he opened the cubbard to find something to cure his hunger, the phone suddenly rang, it was Xiaoyu. He walked over and grabbed the phone and said

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Hey Jinny, I'm just missing you and the kids as always...just kinda home sick"

"But Xiao, you've only been gone for a day"

"I know, that's the sad part"

"Well, it's understandable that you miss your husband...I miss you too"

She then laughs slightly before saying "Well, my little trip maybe cut short"

"And why is that?" Jin asks

"I'm not feeling well, like I'm feeling uneasy"

"I see, well, can you ask Lars to see if you can go home early?"

"I'll try and see"

"Alright"

"Well, I have to go now, I love you Jinny"

"And I love you too Xiao"

With that said Jin hangs up the phone and puts it back on the charger, he then looks over at Airiku who was playing with her toys, he walked over to her and sat down with her then finally started to play with her, she laughs and giggles as her father picks her up and kisses her nose everytime he brings her down. This peaceful moment was then destroyed, by the ringing of the doorbell, Jin put Airiku down and walked towards the door

"Now who could this be?"

His hand glides over the silver doorknob as he then grabs it and turns it to only open the door to see Hworang's face. In an instant, Jin felt his blood boil from enraged madness, he felt like he was going to explode any second the longer he stood there. He soon came to his senses and calmed down and said to Hworang

"Why are you here Hworang?"

"I got out of jail just a couple of weeks ago and-"

Jin then interrupts him by saying

"And what? I hope you don't want to plan on staying here because that's definately out of the question"

"I know, I know...I just...just came here to pick up my son"

Jin then crosses his arms over his chest and then says

"Your son?"

"Yes, my son"

"So, if he is your son...then where were you when he was born? Where were you when he was sick and he needed help? Where were you when he first started walking and where were you when his mother died?"

Jin knew the last question sunk deep into Hworang, he sensed it; When Hworang looked back at Jin but this time a tear fell out of his eye, Jin showed the least bit of concern towards Hworang. Hworang then stated

"Look Kazama, I'm trying to make a difference in my life now...I have three children, Nao, Hyo and now my youngest son...I want them to be proud of me, I want them to know that I'll always care for them no matter what they do, but most importantly, I want them to know that I love them...alot. I can't picture my life without my children, they mean the world to me..."

"Well, were you thinking all of this when you cheated on Asuka with Miharu, or how about now? Did you think of all this when you practically killed Miharu and left her to die knowing that she was pregnant with your son? To imagine if she died right there, then you wouldn't have another son, but I guess that'll be okay with you? I mean, it's not like you wanted another child anyway."

"Can I just see my son Jin?"

Jin sighed some before moving out of the way so that Hworang can move into the house, then Jin lead Hworang upstairs towards the children's room, Jin slightly opened the door and peeked inside before opening it all the way. There, in the crib lied Akio sleeping peacefully, his reddish hair covered a small part of his face as his chest rose up and down softly. Hworang moved closer towards the crib taking in how much him and his son look alike, whereas Jin was standing behind him with his hands crossed over his chest, he then says to Hworang

"His name is Akio, Hworang"

"Akio...That's a nice name" Hworang says as he slightly grabs Akio's small hand and massages it with his thumb

"Yeah, it was going to be our son's name. But unfortunately, that didn't happen because of the miscarriage that Xiaoyu had"

"Would Xiaoyu mind if I call Akio my son?" Hworang asks Jin

"Well, I don't know about that Hworang, I don't even think that Xiaoyu will be able to trust you since the death of Miharu."

"Please Jin, I really want to work things out between you, Xiaoyu and everybody else"

"Hworang...I...I just don't know"

"Just let me spend at least a couple of days with him"

"Just let me ask Xiaoyu first"

"Okay, but let me know her answer deal?"

"Deal."

After a while of bonding with Akio, it was time for Hworang to leave, to see Hworang bond with his son it made Jin feel quite different about him. He actually thought that he changed for the good, but he was still very skeptical and uneasy about the whole situation. But what could Jin do? Technically, Hworang is Akio's biological father, Jin is more like a surrogant father to him. But either way you put it Hworang is a killer, he killed Akio's mother technically and with that on his record Jin wasn't going to let Akio go with anybody, especially not to Hworang and he wasn't going to give up without a fight. Jin has grown feelings for the infant, special feelings as if Akio was his actual birth son and he didn't want to give that up so easily. As he come to think of it, Jin actually kind of thanks Hworang because without him and this situation Akio would've never been born and Jin wouldn't have a surrogant son. But still, Jin is very, very confused about it, should he give Akio to his biological father? Or Keep him? This was a very tough situation, stressful as well, and he wasn't sure to how he was going to figure all of this out, but he will...soon...very, very soon.

Another day went by as Jin did the same routine repeatedly, wakes up, goes to do morning business, check on his Airiku and Akio, to then go downstairs to watch television or to read the morning newspaper. He then noticed that life without his wife around sure is a pain not to mention lifeless and still besides the children. But with all things in mind, the main important that was flowing through his brain was whether or not to give Akio to his original father. Of course Jin didn't actually want to do it, but he wanted what was best for Akio and he damn sure didn't trust him in the hands of Hworang, that man committed a cold blooded murder and now he wants his son back? _"This is all just one silly joke, I would never trust Akio in his hands..." _Jin thought to himself, he continued to think long and hard until he hears the sound of his daughter cooing towards him, he didnt know exactly what she was trying to say but either way it got his attention. With that, he got up and walks upstairs towards the children's room to find yet again Airiku sitting up waiting for her father. Everyday it seems as though she looks more and more like her grandmother, and with the thought of that Jin just simply smiles at his perfect creation. He picks her up and heads downstairs to feed her since she must be hungry, he sits her down in her high chair and prepares her meal. She laughed and giggled and cooed until one word came out of her mouth "D-daddy!" The baby squealed, Jin's attention span was off while she said it, so she said it again "Daddy!" She squealed again "Hm?" He says as he brings her meal towards her, then he hit himself mentally before looking at her in a happy sense and slight shock as he turned and looked at his daughter and asked "What did you just say Airiku?" She smiled and giggled before saying "Daddy!" It was like music to his ears to hear his daughter speak, he lifted her from her highchair and hugged her close, he was extremely happy that his daughter said his name, so much that he called his wife right away, she picked up on the first tone.

"Hello?" She says

"Xiao! Airiku, she said daddy!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! See look"

Jin then puts Airiku to the phone and says to her "Airiku, say daddy"

"Daddy!' She says in a happy tone

I then say "Awww.." She cooed before continuing "Mommy's little baby is growing up now isn't she? I wish I could've seen it"

By now the phone was pulled away from Airiku towards her father, Jin. He then had a serious tone appear on his face as he thought it was time to tell Xiaoyu about their estranged visitor, Hworang. Just with the thought of him taking Akio made Jin's blood boil from anger, but he calmed himself down before walking towards his office so that his baby daughter couldn't hear the conversation between her mother and her father. He walks into the room and closes the door with a soft _click _noise before sitting in his office chair, his bare back meets the cold, and shiny dark red material as he begins to talk to his wife on the other line.

"Xiao...We've got bad news" He starts.

"What do you mean by bad news? It doesn't concern Akio or Airiku does it?" Xiaoyu says in a very serious and also worried tone.

Jin sighs before gliding his hand down his face before replying "Unfortunately, it does involve Akio... Hworang came over an-"

Xiaoyu interrupted him "Howrang came over? What the hell do you mean Hworang came over? I thought he was in jail for life!"

"I know, we've talked that over and apparently, one of his friends mananged to bail him out of jail" Jin says

"So, you let a convict in our house Jin? And we have two kids!" Xiaoyu was now very pissed off at her husband's careless effort in protecting their children.

"He was crying like a little bitch, what else would you want me to do Xiaoyu?"

"Let his ass cry like the little so called bitch he is! I don't have any sympathy for him once so ever! He practically killed my best friend! And you let his ass in our house? As long as he didn't touch our kids then every-"

Jin then interrupted her "Um, about that, he touched Akio"

Xiaoyu was in shock and disbelief "He did what Jin?"

"He um, touched Akio" He said

"And you let him! God! I only left about two days ago and already our children are in danger! Why didn't you do anything Jin?"

"I know, I fucked up big time, just tell me what I can do" He said after he sighed slightly

"Why do I have to tell you what to do? You have you're own brain Jin, use it to your advantage to help our children! Why not use the Mishima Zaibatsu since you own the damn thing!"

"And what the hell can they do Xiaoyu? Scream at the damn man?" Jin says in a slightly annoyed tone

"Why the hell are you asking me? Like I said before Jin, you own the damn thing, find out what they can do for protection purposes and-"

Yet again Jin interrupted her by simply saying "No."

"And why the hell not Jin?"

"They're too overprotective, they'll possibly won't even let Akio or Airiku see the light of day if that is their purpose"

"Well, find something before he strikes again, I don't want my kids seeing him again...ever! You understand me Jin?"

"Yes Xiaoyu"

"Good, now, I have to go, but I'll be home tomorrow since all of this is happening so that I can take care of our children since you can't."

"Okay, well, I love you" Jin says

But to his surprise he only heard the sound of the dial tone in the phone which explains that Xiaoyu hung up on him, in the extent of her anger and honestly, Jin couldn't blame her, he would've been as angry as she was if he heard that someone that was dangerous was around their children. He then hung up the phone and sat it on the desk while he then closed his eyes and put his hand over his face, he was stressed completely and he didn't know how to stop it. He felt his stomach churn with guilt as just the simple thought of Hworang even hurting his kids was enough to kill him. His mind was swimming on what to do, the Mishima Zaibatsu wouldn't work because as previously stated by him, they're just too overprotective and he knows deep down inside that both him and Xiaoyu weren't enough to protect his children, in this case, Akio. Hworang would stop at nothing to get the things he wants, Jin knew that all too well, he also knew that if he doesn't protect Akio now then it could cost him his life. There was a whole lot of stress coming from this situation, but, if it was war Hworang wanted, then its war he'll get.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Kamikazi here with another chapter for ya! I am sooo sorry for not updating, but starting today since I am on summer vacation I am going to update my stories weekly so that I can be sure that I won't leave my fans in the waiting line. In other news, Life as a father is going to be updated shortly people, just hang on okay? I will inform you on little Mira and Jin in that story. So, Today is Monday! So expect an update on Friday! I love you all 3! And please don't forget to rate and review. -Much Love, Kamikazi15**_


	12. Focus

Chapter 12: Focus

Well, eventually I returned home from my business trip since I found out that Jin wasn't doing such a good job in taking care of our kids ever since Hworang came busting through the door...I mean, what was he thinking letting a convict into our home that has two babies in it? Somehow I wonder where my husband gets his thinking from. I was on the plane on the way to the airport, I was still sort of angry at Jin for not being a better father, but I have to forgive then forget, but still...the thought still makes my skin crawl. Hworang shouldn't even be out of jail now...or hell, even ever! So the question that still rings in my head is...How did Hworang get out of jail? He was only there for about 6 months! I layed my head back onto the seat and close my eyes to re-adjust my thoughts, I would kill Hworang if he ever came close to my children, Akio and Airiku are the world to me and nothing was going to stop me from protecting my children, I made a vow to Miharu that I will watch over Akio even if that means taking my own life to save his along with Airiku. I know that Jin would too, even though he hasn't showed it yet. When the pilot came on the speaker, i knew that it was time to land, when the plane landed; I grabbed my things and headed off the plane in into the airport, I walked through the airport to then exit the building where I then stood outside. It was rather cold today in Japan, not only that it was snowing...Jin better hurry up before I freeze to death. I waited for 5 minutes...then 5 minutes turned into 10 minutes...15... until it reached 30 minutes. I was getting very impatient as I tapped my foot on the ground and had my arms crossed over my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red Enzo Ferrari which sensed that Jin finally came, he got out of the car and walked over to me, grabbed my luggage and put in the back of the car, I then walked over to it and opened my side of the door, sat in the car and closed the door behind me. Jin went on the opposite side and drove off, I was busy staring out the window, Jin noticed it and said

"Xiao, What's wrong?"

I looked over to him and shook my head before looking out of the window again, Jin sighed before pulling the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. His hazel eyes glance over to my brown ones that were now staring out the window. His hand cupped my face as he turned my head to look at him he then said

"Xiao...I know something is wrong...Tell me."

I closed my eyes before sighing and looking over to him and saying "You should know exactly what's wrong with me Jin."

He replied by saying "Yeah, I know, and I told you that I was sorry Xiao."

"Well! Maybe sorry isn't enough Jin! This is our kids were are talking about here, not just random people! Our kids! And to hear you let Hworang in our house is just insane!"

Jin sighed in defeat as he took his hand off of my face, but he still looked at me in my eyes deeply and before I knew it he kissed me softly on my lips. It was as if all my anger for him dissapeared in just that small little kiss, I kissed him back with passion as he did the same as well. I began to blush in my cheeks as the kiss continues. After we release, he runs his fingers through my black hair and kisses my forehead softly before looking in my eyes and says

"I love you Xiao and I'm truely sorry for this happening."

I smile at him before kissing him softly on his lips and saying "I love you too Jin" I then put my forehead softly against his while smiling vibrantly at him. I knew that i couldn't be mad at Jin for long, because this was the man that I loved for he is my husband and the father of our daughter and surrogate father of Akio. Sure he has flaws, but in the end, we're a family and nothing big or small can break us apart.

Soon, we were home, Jin carried my luggage into the house and put them upstairs in the room, I followed behind him but, I didn't go into our room I wanted to see my babies! I went to their room but knocked before opening the door, when I did open it I saw Airiku wide away. Her hazel eyes sparked as she saw my face, her brother was still sleeping. I reached down into the crib and picked up my daughter and held her close to me. She was so adorable and cute as I kissed her cheek softly before saying to her

"How was little Airiku while Mommy was gone? You didn't get into trouble with daddy did you?"

She looked at me and started to giggle, I started to laugh as well as I nuzzled my face against hers and said "Baby girl, you are too cute!"

I carried her to our room and sat her on our bed and I noticed that Jin wasn't there, I walked slowly towards the bathroom closet to see Jin taking off his shirt and putting on a new one, I looked at him and said "Where are you going babe?"

He stops and looks at me and says "Eh, one of my friends called me, it's an emergency so I have to go..." He walks pass me but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back and looked in his eyes and said "Jin, I haven't even been home for a couple of minutes and you're already about to leave, So by you doing this, you mean to tell me that your so called friend is more important than your family?" Jin just simply looked at me and kissed my forehead before kissing my lips softly "Look, I know it seems that way but it isn't okay? I'll be home before you know it. Love you Xiao." He says as he lets go of my grip I had on him and walks towards the door.

I walked over to the doorway and lean my body against it as I begin to think _"Jin couldn't be cheating on me...right? Non-sense, I'm his wife he wouldn't cheat on me...if he did, I would kill him.." _I think to myself, my eyes glance over to my daughter as I then gently smiled at her and said "So, it's just you me and Akio huh sweetie?"

_12:00 Midnight: _

It was now midnight and there was no sign of Jin anywhere, I would figure that he would be home by now but he wasn't and I was beginning to become worried...What if he was actually cheating on me? That would be my worse nightmare...I stood in the living room wearing a silk robe as my hair was slightly drenched from my shower I took recently, I stared out the window as my arms were crossed over my chest and tapping my foot as I began to grow impatient with my husband until I heard the sound of the doorknob turning and the door opening. I turned around to see Jin walking into the house "Had to help a friend huh? What a load of shit Jin..." I say to him, I caught him off-guard as he then over to me and said "What are you talking about Xiaoyu? I was helping a friend like I said I was going to do."

I personally didn't believe it and I then told him "Come here..." He then looked at me like I was crazy "What for?" He asked me, I simply shook my head slightly before saying it again "Come here Jin..." He sighed and walked over to me, I grabbed his shirt to smell it to see if I smelled any feminine scents on him, unfortunately for him and me as well...I did. I slowly let go of his shirt and looked into his eyes and simply asked "Who is she?"

Yet again, the same look appeared on his face as he now laughed slightly before saying "Xiao, honey, what are you talking about?" I then put my hands on my hip before explaining "I smell perfume on you Jin, and that's not a perfume that I wear...Have you been cheating on me Jin Kazama?" His eyes widened slightly at the word cheating as he then said to me "Cheating? No, Xiaoyu you know by now I wouldn't cheat on you." I was fed up with his excuses "Dammit! That's a lie! All you have to do is tell me who the hell she is?" I say to him, then all of a sudden, I hear the door open again and to my surprise...it was a woman...and Jin's friend. I instantly felt guilty and stupid to actually think that my husband would cheat on me, he knew it as well when he looked over to me and said "I helped my friend by helping them move into their house Xiao, and the only reason why I have perfume on me is because his girlfriend hugged me in favor of a thank you..." He looked at me once more before shaking his head slightly and walking away.

Right then and there I felt tears well up in my eyes as more guilt overcomes by entire being, I didn't want to cry in front of Jin's friends, so I walked upstairs as tears roll down my face, when I got to my room; I took off my robe to reveal a nightgown I was wearing and climbed into bed and cried into my pillow, I couldn't believe that I accused my husband of cheating on me! How could I stoop that low? He loves me, he tells me that everyday...I don't know what came over me.

Meanwhile, downstairs Jin heard my sobbing from the room, he looked over to his friends and said "Excuse me for a moment..." He then turns around to run upstairs to enter our room, I was still sobbing into my pillow as he walks over to me and kneeled down on the floor so her could see the side of my crying face, he then simply said "Xiao...Look at me please..." I responded to my husband, but I only managed to mumble in the pillow, he sighed as he took my face and move it so that I could look at him "What's wrong babe?" I sniffled before saying to him "I'm sorry babe...I truely am...Just the thought of you cheating on me...really hurt...because I love you so much" Another tear fell from my face, as Jin wiped it away with his thumb and said to me "You don't have to say sorry to me Xiao, I understand, you made a mistake...we're not perfect baby...we're bound to do that, we're humans, we're all going to make mistakes in our life...and I love you no matter what mistake you make, because I decided to marry you because I wanted you and only you to be my wife, the person to spend the rest of my life with. We have two beautiful children, sure Akio may not be our biological son but he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you babe..."

His fingers run through the locks of my dark brown hair as I just kept silent and listened to every word he spoke to me, he then continued by saying "I love you so much Xiao, and I don't ever plan on changing that..ever. Until the day I die, I will forever cherish you and have pleasure in calling you my wife, and the mother of my children. You don't need to worry about me cheating on you because I won't and I never will Xiaoyu, I have you, Airiku and Akio to take care of...and the only woman I ever want to spend my time with is you." By now, his other hand was massaging my hand to comfort me, the only thing I could do was simply smile, I was married to the most ginuine and lovable man ever...It is now known that this man truely loves me for me...No matter what I do and to me, that's absolutely perfect...He then leans over to me and kisses me softly before saying "I love you Xiao and don't you ever forget that." He then gets up and leaves out of the room, I sighed peacefully as I switched the side of the pillow and fell asleep calmly.

* * *

**A/N: **And Another chapter done... O_O Phew! Sorry for the long wait...i was going to update sooner but...I got grounded...:( Anyway! I'm back for good so expect updates!


	13. Heartbeat

Chapter 13: Heartbeat

**A/N: **Hey! With this Chapter, I'm going to be switching between Jin and Xiao's POV! Just a heads up! XD Here we go!

* * *

(Xiao's POV)

I woke up to the peaceful sound of the birds chirping and soft breathing of my husband sleeping next to me, it was fairly early in the morning, not the time he would normally wake up, he deserved all the rest that he needed, since we did have a rough night previously. I move over closely, wrapping my arms around his waist, my fingers trail up and down his abs, feeling them move slightly with my touch, it made me smile to realize that I had such a huge affect on my husband...

I suddenly feel his hand wrap around my hands as he turns around slightly and watched his eyes open slowly, revealing those hazel eyes that I love so much, I pressed my forehead against his as I kissed his lips softly.. "Morning my love..!" I say to him, he returned the favor by giving me sweet and pleasant kisses to my neck, and traveling upward landing near my earlobe where he softly nibbled on it, which made me bite down on my lower lip, I look over into his eyes, running a finger down his lip before pressing my lips to his...

I softly push him backward onto the bed, the end result with me straddling him, I gave his lips multiple pecks, pressing my forehead against his, wiggling our noses together as I let out a small giggle when I released my lips from his. I heard him laugh, before feeling his soft lips press gingerly against my forehead, causing me to smile. "You are such a cutie Xiao, no reason why I married you..." Jin says softly to me, feeling his fingers trace up my sides, feeling the angel soft skin of mine, before taking me fully in his arms, holding me close where I felt loved and protected. "I love you Jin..." Were the words that came out of my mouth, and I meant every word. In my condition, why wouldn't I love Jin? He is my husband, not to mention the father of our children, he is so loving, and caring! I couldn't ask for a better husband! Jin smiled at my words, and held me tighter, before quickly loosening his grip "I love you too Xiao."

Our moment was quickly put on hold when Airiku decided that she wanted to wake up, I heard her small voice echo from her room "Mama! Dada!" It was music to my ears, to believe that she was growing up so quickly, Akio was too! It always seemed like yesterday, I was holding her in my arms, hearing her cry for the first time and now she is saying words instead of crying, it's sad to say that my baby is growing up, but eh, what are you going to do? It's apart of life, I'll have to learn to live with it!

Once again, I felt Jin's lips press against my forehead, and his fingers run through the locks of my deep brunette hair as I hear his heavenly voice say to me "Don't worry Xiao, I have her; go ahead and freshen up, no need to worry about the baby." How considerate is that huh? I felt him kiss my cheek delivering butterfly kisses to my neck, before lifting me in his arms and placing me feet first on the floor. A couple of moments later, I saw Jin walking over to aid our hyper daughter, Airiku always had her ways of making her mommy smile, I'll tell you that!

When Jin made his way into the room, he found our daughter sitting in her crib, smiling up at him, her small hands reached up wanting her father to pick her up. This caused the Japanese father to smile, before walking over a picking our daughter up, holding her on his upper hip, and kissing her forehead "Morning sweetie!" Jin greeted our daughter, and before he knew it, she had her hands gripping and tugging on his fringes, Jin winced in pain as he closed his eyes "Ow...Ow, ow! Airiku! You're hurting Dada!" Jin exclaimed as he carefully removed his daughter's hand, from gripping his hair, and kissing her palm "Don't do that Airiku, that hurts Dada, Okay?" Airiku nodded at her father, before he put her down, where she grabbed his hand and started walking with him downstairs...

They managed to get downstairs, Jin placed Airiku in her highchair while he prepared breakfast; I always loved Jin's cooking, it was good to know that I wasn't the only one who could cook in the household! When I was done brushing my teeth and taking a shower, Akio was up and ready, I walked over to my son and picked him and carried him downstairs where his father and older sister waited, breakfast was done, and it was delicious as always!

When all was said and done, I realized it was time for me to get going for work, something that I didn't get a chance to do in a long time due to me having Airiku and with the complications with Miharu and Akio, so it would be great for me to get back to working again. As I walked to the door, I gave Akio and Airiku kisses to their cheek and forehead, then giving my loving husband a kiss to his lips, then finally, leaving.

(Jin's POV)

I watched as Xiao walked out to go to work, leaving me with our children. It was like this every morning Monday thru Friday. I didn't mind it because it gave me more time to bond and play with our children. I turned my body around to see my daughter and son look at me, a mixture of animated, beautiful hazel and green eyes; and they were my little angels, life wouldn't be the same without them. I walked over to them with a smile on my face, picking them both up, placing them on my upper hip, kissing both their foreheads. "Alright kiddos, What do we have planned for today?" All they did was look at me, they always did that; never knew why but it was very adorable! I took them upstairs where we played around for a while, and soon they were both out like a light.

While the kids rested, I took the time to go and walk outside, get some fresh air. I did this everyday when I got the chance to. It was sunny outside now, where the white as snow clouds would come and then simply die off, a completely blessed day if I do say so myself.

About 2 hours later, I heard the sound of my kids waking up, with Airiku being the first one of course. I don't know where she gets it from, but if I had any bets, it would be definitely be on her mother. I walked over to my precious flesh and blood and picked her up, holding her high in the air, bringing her down to kiss her small, and unresponsive lips, before holding her, watching as her head fit perfectly on the crook of my neck "Hey baby girl, did you have a nice nap?"

And like clockwork, I watched as Akio slowly opened his eyes, and look over to his sister and I, stretching and yawning as he got up, I took the honors of getting my son, picking him up and holding him along with his older sister...

By the time they woke up, it was time for lunch,. I walked downstairs and placed my daughter and son in their appropriate highchairs and then prepared lunch. As I was preparing it, I heard Akio start to cough, it wasn't like a normal cough, it sounded like it hurt and mucus would be stuck inside of his throat, which made me worry that my son was getting sick with the common cold. I walked over to him, and placed my hand under his chin to look into his eyes, they were dilated, which concerned me even more. But, as I touched his skin, it grew in temperature, and before I knew it, he started crying, hearing his wales and seeing tears run down his face made me think that this situation was worse than I thought...

But something else caught my attention, he had trouble breathing as if every time he would cry, he would gasp for air...My heart was pounding rapidly against my chest as I wasted no time, picking my son up from his highchair, sister included, ran out of the door racing toward the hospital...

When I got to the hospital, I burst through the doors, my eyes scattering around to find the nearest doctor to help my ill son. "Can I get a doctor to help my son!" I exclaimed, and luckily, an army of doctors appeared, crowding around me, they begun to ask me questions. How did it happen? What did I do? What symptoms did he experience? Overall, the situation was quite overbearing, eventually, they grabbed Akio and rushed him to an examination room to see what the source of the problem was...

I walked over to the chairs in the waiting room, I held onto my daughter who was trembling, she was just as shaken up about the situation as I was. I rubbed her back in a circular motion to calm her down, though, I couldn't manage to fight off tears that poured down my face, as I was worried sick about the condition of my son. "D-don't worry, Airiku...A-Akio will be fine..." I slowly felt my voice cracking under pressure as the situation became more evident. I could tell that my daughter was worried about me, I felt her eyes staring at me, but I didn't have the strength to look up at her...

I pulled out my cellphone and thought it was best to call Xiao and tell her exactly what was going on...

(Xiao's POV)

When I heard that Akio was in the hospital, I instantly froze and the world around me stopped. My child was in grave danger and here I was stuck at work, I changed that drastically as I got into my car and drove off to the hospital. As I drove there, thoughts were clouding my mind as tears enveloped my vision, I was worried sick about my baby! Any mother would be if it came to their child and would stop the world for them, I know I would!

I reached the hospital, and once inside, I saw Jin and our daughter, they looked worried, and scared, just like I was! I walked over to them, and sat next to Jin, gripping onto his hand. And when he looked up at me, is when I felt my heart sink down to my stomach, his eyes...my husband's eyes...were filled with tears... I hated to see Jin cry, when we dated some time ago, we would have arguments that would make him blame himself and cry such as times like this...I didn't want to see him cry, so I wiped the tears away from his face, pressing my forehead against his as I let mines go... Clear river streams of tears formed along my cheeks, I-I didn't know what to do anymore, so Jin wrapped his arms around me and... we cried together...right now...it was all we could do...

After sharing our despair, a doctor soon came before us, I sniffled as I looked at him, my eyes showing great concern in the condition of my son... "H-How is he doctor?" I managed to ask, but with the facial expression on his face...I started to fear the worse for my child...

"Not so good , you see, your son has developed Diphtheria; a serious condition that attacked his throat, which caused him to stop breathing for a short period of time...this is a very serious diagnosis and can be fatal, but, we shall keep your son here for further examinations. Right now, he is his room, hooked up to a variety of wires, and we have put an IV through his vein to pump antibiotics into his system to help flush the infection away. He can't breathe on his own right now, and his fever isn't going down as rapidly as we expected, but it is going down, which is a good sign...some what."

As the doctor explained Akio's condition, flashbacks entered my mind from Miharu, when she was in the hospital...except...she died...Oh God! I don't want my baby to die! Don't take him away from me, please!

Eventually, the doctor brought us to Akio's room, when we walked inside of it, my eyes witnessed horror, seeing my son with doctors monitoring his every move, wires and IV's were implanted in his veins, his skin was pale...all in all, he looked dead...with the thought of that, I couldn't see my child in that condition! I walked over and ran my hand through his auburn hair, as tears fell out of my eyes...I just hoped and prayed to God that he would watch over my child, and protect him, help him get through this...

_"God...Help me..." _

(Jin's POV)

I watched my wife run her fingers through Akio's hair, it was hard to watch your child struggle for his own life, I don't think that any parent should witness that, it is honestly, very heartbreaking.

Xiao and I stayed there at the hospital until the moon was shining, we didn't leave our son alone in his room for anything. Right now, I couldn't sleep. I was sitting in a chair, with Xiao laying on me, with her head on my chest. Her breathing was soft, barely making a noise, I ran my fingers through her hair, to help soothe her. I couldn't help but to notice the dried tear stains on her cheeks...it hurt my heart to know that my wife had cried so hard, I wanted to wish that this was another one of my nightmares, but unfortunately...it wasn't, it was far from it.

I looked over at my son, hearing the steady beeping noise of the monitor that kept track of his heartbeat, it was stable which was good. So far...so good. My eyes then looked over at my sleeping daughter, who was in a personalized crib that the doctors brought in for her, which was nice.

I was sleepy, yes. But, I couldn't go to sleep...not without knowing that my son was alright, I will stay up for days, weeks, hell, months if I have to, to know that my little man will be okay and back in my arms again, I will not let him die how his biological mother did...I refuse to let that happen!

I watched as doctors walked pass our room, exchanging smiles with me, but, I only gave them weak smiles, my heart was too fragile to smile even more, not until the day was son was saved from his hell hole, would be the day...I shall smile again...

* * *

**A/N: **Now, isn't that sad? Don't worry, it gets better, I promise! Oh, and hey! I'm putting different questions at the end of my story! Just to make sure you guys were paying attention, if you guys get them all right, I'll give you guys a special shout out on the next chapter! =D Here we go:

1) Where did Airiku pull on Jin's hair when he picked her up?

2) What was the first sign that Jin saw in Akio that made him worry?

3)When they got to the hospital, what was the illness that the doctor diagnosed Akio with? And is it fatal?


End file.
